


Before You Met Me

by ellodoctor



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellodoctor/pseuds/ellodoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt goes to Dalton to spy, he meets Sebastian Smythe who then points out lead singer Blaine Anderson, his latest “goal.” After Kurt runs into him again at sectionals (and actually meeting Blaine), he suddenly finds himself to be a fast and slightly coerced friend to them both. He’s thrown right into figuring out how much Sebastian cares about Blaine, how Blaine feels about Sebastian, confessing his bullying problems and dealing with Sebastian’s ego. And it actually seems to be worth it. But will that last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MySnarkySelf has made a wonderful graphic for this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/623614

Kurt breathed in deeply as he readjusted his satchel. The stairs and surrounding hall were packed full of loud, blazer-clad boys, all of whom were not paying any attention to him at all. He supposed this was a good thing, there was no way he wanted to be banned from sectionals for spying and he was not entirely sure that the boys of Dalton Academy wouldn't rough him up a bit before turning him in. Kurt swallowed nervously at the thought, already considering running back to his car and driving back to Lima before he'd even met a member of the warblers. But he had spent so much time assembling his Dalton-esque uniform and if he left now, the guys would pissed off he didn't find anything out.

"Courage," he whispered to himself, hoping that he wasn't making a horrible mistake and tapped on the shoulder of the nearest Dalton student and said, his voice slightly squeaky. "Um, Excuse me,"

The boy turned around and Kurt was pleased to see that he was very good looking, with brown, coiffed hair and handsome features that made Kurt feel a little fluttery inside. That was until the other boy opened his mouth.  
"

Can I help you?" His tone was arrogant and apparently bored as he gave Kurt a once over.

Well. Kurt countered the other boy's expression with a bitchy glare of his own. "Yes, you can actually."

The student raised his eyebrow at Kurt but held out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe,"

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Kurt shook it. "Kurt Hummel"

"What can I help you with Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian still sounded bored.

"Well. I'm new here and I don't-"Kurt began, gazing around him at the towering staircase.

"Stop,"

Kurt whipped his head to look at Sebastian directly. "What?"

"You're not new, you can stop the charade,"

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face as the Dalton boy continued.

"I know this because, firstly I'm new myself and you weren't at orientation-" Kurt silently cursed his bad luck. "-and secondly because although your attempt at imitating the uniform is mildly impressive, you're not wearing a blazer and no one forgets their blazer." Sebastian finished with an amused smirk while he leaned on the handrail of the stairs.

"Erm..." Kurt tried to keep his breathing in check, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jacket, searching desperately for an answer that wouldn't get him in trouble.

The other boy was obviously watching the facial evidence of Kurt's internal struggle because he continued to talk. "Huh, I knew I was right, so you're a… spy?"

Kurt looked down at his feet, still trying to think of a suitable explanation to give him.

"How interesting," Kurt's silence was apparently being taken as a yes.

Kurt snapped his head up to look at Sebastian, who was still in the same place, staring at Kurt with mingled interest and cockiness.

"What? Are you going to beat me up?" Kurt hated how afraid he sounded.

"What? No!" Kurt was relieved at the transparent sincerity in the taller boy's voice. "I'm guessing you're here to listen to the warblers, correct?"

Kurt nodded curtly, looked away.

"Well then, do you want me to take you the choir room where the warblers are currently preparing for a school time performance?" Sebastian was sounding bored again, tapping his fingers against the handrail.

Kurt gave him a questioning look. "I'm pretty sure that's against the rules,"

"Well you're here aren't you?" Kurt shrugged as the other boy continued with an arrogant grin. "And I'm not a member of the warblers until I do my audition next week,"

"What makes you so sure you'll get in?" This guy's cockiness was starting to get on Kurt's nerves.

"Oh trust me, I'll get in," Sebastian drawled and he began to walk through the corridor, gesturing for Kurt to follow.

Kurt hurried down the stairs to catch up. "You must be good then," He said, trying half-heartedly to be nice to this Sebastian Smythe who was apparently nice enough to let him sneak into his own school.

"Oh I am, I'm glad you've realised this so early on," The other boy appeared to be completely serious to Kurt's amazement.

"Wow, talented and charming," Kurt laid the sarcasm on thick, not really caring what some arrogant preppie thought of him.

"Yep, that's me,"

The urge to face-palm was becoming very hard to resist Kurt found as he was led through several hallways all filled with Dalton boys, who were either putting books in their lockers or moving in the same direction as Sebastian and Kurt were going.

"Is everyone going to watch the warblers sing or something?" Kurt was confused as it appeared that everyone was going to the same destination.

"Yeah," Sebastian took in Kurt's slightly shocked face and added mockingly; "The warblers are like rock stars!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, wondering how on earth this school's glee club could be so popular when at McKinley they were at the bottom of the heap.

He was shaken out of his reverie when Sebastian turned left into a room filled with Dalton boys and furnished with oak tables and leather couches.

"This is the choir room?" Kurt couldn't help but go a little wide eyed at the setup, in his head comparing it to McKinley's smaller and definitely less fancy choir room.

"Yes," Kurt was surprised to hear Sebastian give a little snort of amusement. "Such a waste of money, huh?"

Kurt nodded in agreement gazing around at buzzing group of boys, most of whom were all lining the walls with the rest standing in the middle, all looking as if they were waiting for someone.

"When do they start? What are they waiting for?" Kurt couldn't stop the questions from spilling out, the atmosphere here was so different from McKinley.

"They'll start when they're all here, they're still waiting for the lead soloist," Sebastian smirked, his eyes sparkling for a reason Kurt couldn't fathom.

Kurt grimaced slightly, picturing a male, blazer wearing version of Rachel Berry. He opened up his mouth to ask another question but before he could the doors behind them opened with a dramatic bang and out stepped a short boy around Kurt's age with hair that was obviously curly despite the fact that it had been smothered by gel in order for it stay down. He was grinning in a slightly self-conscience way as he made his way to the centre of the room.

"Who is that?" Kurt whispered to Sebastian, who was also looking at Blaine, a slightly predatory expression gracing his expression.

"That is Blaine Anderson, lead soloist for the warblers," Sebastian was grinning, his tone slightly softer.

"Ah," Well he was different to what Kurt was expecting that was for sure.

"Sex on a stick," Sebastian paused, giving Kurt a sideways smirk. "Sings like a dream, best guy in this whole school if you ask me. But don't go crushing on him Kurt Hummel, he's mine,"

Kurt felt his eyes widen. Sebastian was gay and knew Kurt was gay. Wow, that's a lot to take in.

"Oh so you're um, together?" Kurt tried to continue the conversation as normally as he could, trying to hide how overwhelming and confusing this all was.

"I don't do together." Sebastian muttered darkly, causing Kurt to look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do relationships, I'm all for consistently hooking up but I'm no one's boyfriend." Sebastian winked; smiling wickedly at Kurt's scrunched up expression.

"That's kind of sad," Kurt told him, shaking his head.

"Not for me it isn't or at least when Anderson finally gives me the time of day."

Kurt scoffed, trying to hold back a grin.

"I'm still in the process of seducing him, he's completely oblivious." Sebastian defended himself, crossing his arms.

"Good luck with that," Kurt said drily, marvelling at how strange the day had gotten.

Sebastian looked like he wanted to say something but just as he opened his mouth, the opening music to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream began and both Kurt and Sebastian turned to watch as Blaine Anderson started to sing in smooth, melodic tones. His voice was amazing, Kurt had to admit and watching the Warblers all perform in complete synch was starting to make him very worried about the impending competition and the fact that New Directions hadn't even started preparing. These guys were talented, they gelled well together and their leader was a brilliant as he was charismatic, whereas New Directions at that moment were divided, crazy and had Mr Schuester as their main choreographer. At least he had something he could tell everyone when he got back, that they were going to be completely screwed if they didn't start taking this competition seriously.

As the performance ended Kurt applauded along with the students of Dalton and when they all began to move around the room to congratulate various warblers he looked next to him, preparing to thank Sebastian for not beating him up and for showing him the performance but Sebastian was gone. He looked around and saw that Sebastian was standing by the lead soloist, charming smile in place, congratulating the shorter boy who looked vaguely uncomfortable. Kurt laughed quietly and made his way through the crowd, and remaining invisible to the many boys that were crowding the entrance slipped unnoticed through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stared dejectedly out the window of the moving bus, not really watching the trees and houses whiz past. He was listening to his iPod, more because he wanted to distract himself than to go over their set-list one last time, which was what most of New Directions were doing as they made their way to Sectionals. They still had 20 minutes of the drive left and the atmosphere was tense, nerves were already beginning to take hold of the group making them all jittery and uptight.

Soloists Sam and Quinn were talking in hushed voices with their heads bent together, a gesture of intimacy that made Kurt's head hurt and his stomach churn with jealousy. He wasn't jealous of Quinn for having Sam, he had gotten over that unrequited crush several weeks ago. It was more like the usual loneliness that he felt most of the time had become more intense whenever he was around New Directions and the various couplings. Everyone was splitting up and getting together while Kurt just stayed the way he was, single and waiting for the time when he could leave Lima and not be the odd one out anymore.

It was getting harder and no one seemed to notice that was how it was for Kurt, even Mercedes had been distracted of late and it had been ages since she had inquired after how he was feeling. But Kurt didn't blame her, people had busy lives and he knew sometimes things slipped through the cracks and right now Kurt was one of those things. But they had a sleepover scheduled for that night and Kurt was sure that things would be back to normal after they spent hours gossiping and watching movies.

Kurt continued to look out the window for another few minutes, letting his music wash over him and not paying attention the rest of the bus. He was beginning to feel marginally better, the quiet hum of the bus lulling him into an almost trance and he was completely absorbed by the Gaga playing on his iPod when-

"Kurt! Kurt!" Rachel's demanding high pitched voice was right at his ear and it was with annoyance that he turned behind him to look at the short brunette while Mercedes who was sitting in front of Kurt next to Tina, laughed quietly.

"What Rachel?" It came out more sharply than he intended and Rachel glared at Kurt reproachfully.

"I was just going to ask, you went and saw the Warblers right?" Kurt rolled his eyes; of course that's what she wanted to talk about.

"Yes I did." He turned back to face the bus but Rachel reached out between the seats and grabbed onto his arm, her nails digging into his arm, making him wince and pry her hand away.

"Rachel! I already told you everything about it…"

Kurt couldn't believe they were having this conversation again. When he had come back from Westerville he had told the boys and subsequently the girls everything he had seen and heard about the Warblers. Of course he had omitted all the parts that had involved Sebastian Smythe; he really didn't think they needed to know about the handsome yet idiotic gay guy who helped him sneak in.

Not only would they tease him mercifully about it, he suspected that the girls would blow it out of proportion because they didn't seem to realised that just because a guy was gay didn't mean that Kurt was attracted to him. In truth Kurt had almost forgotten about the almost-warbler Sebastian and although he had been very attractive, he seemed sleazy and arrogant, two traits that Kurt certainly didn't find attractive or alluring at all. Rachel might have found him attractive; she liked cocky guys didn't she?

"Ahem Kurt." Rachel gave a very unconvincing cough and looked at him pointedly.

"Oh sorry, did you say something?" Kurt asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I did! I asked if there was anything that you accidently left anything out of your description of your spying endeavour."

"Um no? Why would I leave anything out? They were amazing. Not only did they sound amazing they were completely together and synchronized-" he paused surveying the bus. "-Unlike us."

"Hm, I agree. We are far too disorganised," Rachel shook her head dramatically. "If only Mr Schue had given me a solo."

"What does that have to do anything?" Kurt asked while rolling his eyes.

"We need a leader! And I cannot lead from the back." She sniffed indignantly and Kurt began to feel frustrated with Rachel.

"In case you haven't noticed Berry, most of us are in the back all the time." Kurt lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Preach!" Mercedes chimed in, turning around to join their conversation. Kurt smiled at her and she grinned back before looking over at Rachel and adding;

"Rachel, we're all stars and you need to deal with that, there are other people in this club." Mercedes' tone was firm but not aggressive and Rachel seemed to actually listen to her for once.

"Yes, you're right."

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged surprised glances.

"As long as we win, it doesn't really matter who has the solo right? And I'm sure I will have one at regionals..." Rachel looked thoughtful and Kurt saw that his own exasperation and amusement mirrored on Mercedes face.

"She just doesn't get it does she?" He whispered to her, making her laugh quietly.

"Anyway Kurt!" Rachel had apparently finished mulling over regionals and was tugging on arm again.

"Yes?" Once again Kurt turned to face Rachel who was holding a pink notebook and matching pen.

"Did you actually talk to anyone from Dalton?" Rachel asked briskly and Kurt resisted the urge to sigh.

"Yeah only for like a couple of minutes," Kurt said, watching as she began to take notes.

"You didn't tell us that before." Rachel accused, looking at him, disapproval in her eyes.

"Well I forgot okay? He wasn't a warbler so I don't think it matters…"

"Kurt! Of course it matters, they are our competition!" Rachel sounded outraged and Kurt sighed heavily, he was getting tired of this.

"That is very hypocritical of you. What about Jesse-" Kurt was stopped mid-sentence by the bus jolting. It appeared that they had arrived; which meant little under an hour before they were due to perform. Rachel squealed and Kurt felt his stomach tighten a little with nerves. God he wanted to win.

"Kurt, I'll be like 10 minutes, okay?" Mercedes called out, already making her way to the bathroom.

"You better not be too long!" Kurt replied, smiling slightly as he watched her disappear out of sight. He resumed tying his tie, feeling at ease with the familiar procedure. They competition was due to start in less than half an hour and most of New Directions weren't even dressed yet, which wasn't exactly unusual but Kurt was still worried all the same. He wasn't in the dressing room that had been allocated for New Directions, it was too small to fit everyone at once so once he and Mercedes had gotten dressed they had made their way to the backstage area. With Mercedes currently occupied, Kurt was content just watching the backstage crew hurriedly prepare for the competition. They seemed to be as stressed out as New Directions and Kurt smiled as he remembered the complete panic he had witnessed when he had been in the dressing room.

"Ahem." Kurt felt a hand tap his shoulder and he whirled around, not recognising the voice of whomever it was that had spoken. Before him, stood a tall, blazer-clad teenage boy who Kurt immediately identified as Sebastian Smythe.

"Kurt Hummel the world's worst spy, what a surprise." Sebastian said while raising his eyebrow, obviously scrutinising Kurt's half-finished tie.

"Sebastian Smythe the arrogant preppie, what a surprise." Kurt mimicked the other boy's tone, flushing slightly as he hurriedly fixed his tie.

Sebastian merely laughed darkly and continued to appraise Kurt, a look of mild distain gracing his featured. Kurt glared at him, surprised to have taken such a dislike to Sebastian in such a short time. At Dalton he had been grateful enough that he hadn't really passed much judgment on the other boy because he felt he owed him but here, he realised how annoying he found Sebastian's arrogance.

"What?" Kurt's voice was sharp and his glare intensified when Sebastian finally looked him in the eyes, cocky smirk in place.

"You're from a public school." Sebastian stated while managing to look both bored and interested at once.

"You didn't know that?" Kurt wondered if all Dalton boys were like this, full of contempt for everyone who was not them.

"No, I didn't actually; I had just assumed that you were from a school like Dalton before I found out our competition." Kurt was about to reply, a myriad of insults running through his head when he thought through what Sebastian had said

"Oh, so you made it into the warblers then. You didn't tell them about me though right?" Kurt surveyed Sebastian's attire and was unsurprised to see the same pin on his lapel that all the warblers had been wearing when he had gone to spy. Pulling his eyes from the other boys blazer, Kurt looked back up at Sebastian; who was rolling his eyes.

"I didn't tell them; don't worry your pretty little head about it. But yes, I did get in, of course I did." Sebastian said, shrugging with the air of someone who knew his own brilliance.

"So you got the lead then I presume?" Kurt asked, wondering how on earth he became so full of himself.

"Sadly no," Kurt grinned at him, feeling triumphant but Sebastian continued, undeterred by Kurt's obvious amusement; "I'm a newbie I can't apply for lead until regionals."

"If you get to regionals…" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"Oh we will, trust me. From what I hear McKinley is pretty dysfunctional and that you're lead soloist is an overconfident midget." Kurt ground his teeth together as Sebastian spoke, more than ready to give as good as he got.

"One, at least we aren't a bunch of synchronised assholes," Kurt gave Sebastian a withering look. "And two, you're soloist is short to if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed," Sebastian said, winking and Kurt remembered the way the other boy had been chasing after the warblers soloist, Blaine Anderson wasn't it?

"Ah that's right, still going after him?" Kurt raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Yeah," Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and seeing Kurt's unspoken question etched on his face added. "And yes, it's still a work in progress."

"Huh," Kurt snorted "Well not everyone finds you attractive as you find yourself."

"I'm hot and you know it," Sebastian grinned and Kurt, hearing the teasing edge to his voice grinned back while rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth, ready to make another crack about Sebastian when a voice called out from a couple of metres away.

"Sebastian!"

Kurt looked over Sebastian's shoulder to see Blaine Anderson walking towards them, holding a bunch of what looked like sheet music. Sebastian grinned at Kurt wolfishly before turning around.

"Blaine. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sebastian's voice was smooth with a suggestive lilt to it and Kurt choked back a laugh, causing both Blaine and Sebastian to look at him. Blaine looked confused and Sebastian slightly annoyed.

"Erm, Wes wants to see you about the music." Blaine laughed nervously but his voice was reasonably composed despite uncomfortable he looked.

"Yeah I can do that," Sebastian glanced over at Kurt, his face calculating. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

And with that Sebastian walked off, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone. Kurt was about to introduce himself but the other boy beat him to it.

"I'm Blaine." Blaine's smile was charming and confident but lacked the arrogance that Sebastian had.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled back. "I'm in New Directions."

"Yeah? I hear you guys are pretty good." Blaine said and Kurt was surprised by the sincerity his tone held.

"Same with you guys, you guys sound really great-" Kurt froze, remembering that it probably wouldn't go down well that he had spied on the Dalton Warblers without them knowing. "-Or so I hear."

Blaine shrugged, laughing in a self-deprecating way that made Kurt like him even more. "We'll see, things are kind of frantic at the moment..."

"Tell me about it." Kurt sighed exaggeratedly. "New Directions are an absolute mess!"

"I'm sure you'll be great." Blaine grinned at Kurt and Kurt was astounded again by the complete sincerity that he spoke with.

"Hm I don't know… You should probably wait till you see us perform…" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other boy, thinking of how mediocre the last rehearsal had been.

"True," The two boys smiled at each other and Blaine added; "But at least you guys have proper outfits, imagine having to wear this for the competition." He gestured to his uniform.

"Aha true, your blazer isn't the most fashionable of clothing…" Kurt eyed the offending garment and thanked his lucky stars McKinley didn't have a uniform.

"Oh I know!" Blaine grimaced. "Not only is it kind of uncomfortable, I'd much rather wear my own clothes you know?"

"That's why I like going to McKinley, I get to wear anything I want, well not for show choir competitions obviously," Kurt paused, glancing down at his clothes then back up at Blaine. "But during school I can wear what I want and I do."

"Like what?" Blaine asked curiously and Kurt, not wanting to miss an opportunity to talk fashion launched into a description of what he wore on a weekly basis.

By the time Sebastian came back five minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were avidly discussing fashion and Kurt had discovered that despite being made to wear a blazer for the majority of the time, Blaine had good taste and was able to keep up with Kurt when he talked about various labels that Mercedes hadn't even heard of. He had also discovered that despite the fact that around Sebastian Blaine was flustered and slightly bashful, around anyone else he was really easy to talk to and confident without being obnoxious.

"Hey guys." Sebastian sounded cautious, he was looking at the two of them, smiling and talking animatedly.

"Oh h-hey Sebastian." Blaine was back to being a bumbling mess now that Sebastian was present, Kurt noticed.

"I see you've met our resident spy, Kurt Hummel." Sebastian gestured towards Kurt who immediately stiffened.

"You promised that you wouldn't say anything!" Kurt hissed while shooting a glance at Blaine who just looked confused.

Sebastian merely grinned at him and held out his hand to Kurt who looked at him blankly.

"Your phone, Hummel." Kurt raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No way." Kurt said adamantly.

"So Blaine, do you want to know how I met Kurt? It's reaaally interesting-" Sebastian turned to Blaine, his expression mock-enthusiastic.

"Alright, alright!" Kurt handed over his phone with a sigh and watched ruefully as Sebastian typed in his number, smirking as he did so. Kurt sensed that Sebastian was used to getting what he wanted and he glared at the other boy, who only smiled and gave him his phone back. Kurt pocketed it and then, deciding that he should probably get back to the dressing room to prepare for the impending performance, turned to Blaine.

"It was nice meeting you Blaine," Kurt said, smiling at the shorter boy. "Good luck, you'll need it."

"You too," Blaine smiled but he sounded nervous. Kurt felt like rolling his eyes, Sebastian had such an obvious effect on Blaine.

"See you soon Hummel, don't take losing too badly." Sebastian grinned at him. Kurt raised his eyebrows in exasperation.

"You too, wouldn't want your massive ego to be affected by losing sectionals." The two of them smirked at each other for a second before Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

"Um Kurt, I think your club wants you…"

And sure enough, New Directions were all a couple of metres away, all wearing expressions of shock and irritation. Kurt sighed and began to walk over to them.

"See you later!" Sebastian called out arrogantly.

Not likely, Kurt thought but that of course turned out to be completely and utterly false.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on…."

The opening verse of Teenage dream blared from the speakers of Kurt's iPhone interrupting Kurt's morning routine. Putting down his hairspray Kurt searched his pockets and took out his phone in confusion. Because he assigned personal ringtones for each of his contacts and he didn't remember giving anyone Teenage Dream, he had absolutely no idea who on earth was calling him. Gazing at the illuminated screen and the contact name, he rolled his eyes, feeling a little exasperated.

Sebastian Smythe

It had only been a week since sectionals and Kurt had no idea why he was calling. Perhaps he was calling to intimidate him about regionals although Kurt doubted it, regionals wasn't for another few months. Kurt hadn't expected for Sebastian to call him this soon if at all because he had never actually given Sebastian his own number. So it was with suspicion that he answered the phone.

"Sebastian, how did you get my number?"

"Hello to you too," Sebastian sounded amused.

"Yeah hi," Kurt said exasperated. "So how did you get my number?"

"I asked your friend, the short annoying one." Sebastian said smugly.

"Rachel." Kurt was going to kill her.

"It's only fair; you have my number after all…"

"That's because you gave it to me!"

"True," Sebastian agreed. "Did you like the ringtone?"

"You know you're really not as funny as you think you are." Kurt said bitchily. If Sebastian was going to be calling on a regular basis, Kurt was going to change the other boy's ringtone.

"I disagree."

"Of course you do," Kurt paused. "Why are you calling me? Surely you have friends who appreciate your humour better than me…"

"I do but that's not the point," Kurt could just tell that Sebastian was smirking. "I need you to meet me and Blaine for coffee at the Lima Bean this afternoon."

"Excuse me?" Kurt was stunned.

"I said, I want you to meet up with Blaine and Anderson and I," Sebastian with exaggerated patience.

"Yeah I got that, why though? I thought you were trying to woo him."

"Seduce, not woo." Sebastian laughed and then added half-heartedly: "I don't do feelings."

"Sure, sure," Kurt said sarcastically, staring to wonder if Sebastian cared more than he let on.

"Anyway." Sebastian made it clear that the subject of him having feelings was over. "I don't know if you noticed but Blaine feels kind of uneasy around me-"

"Kind of?" Kurt snorted but the other boy ignored him and continued.

"And he's more comfortable around you."

"That's probably because I'm not trying to charm my way into his pants," Kurt pretended to speculate. "Yeah I'd say that's probably why."

"Hey no!" Sebastian paused. "Well, probably yeah."

They both laughed quietly.

"The point is, I need to make him more comfortable around me." Sebastian said, sounding very businesslike.

"I'd say so, what have I got to do with this again, why am I going out for coffee with you guys?" Kurt sighed, exasperated.

"Because I need you to be around to make him more comfortable, it would be good if we had some mutual friends from outside of school."

"Friends? We're friends now?" This was beyond strange.

"Yep," Sebastian said. "We've met what twice? And you gave me your number…"

"I did not! You made me!" Kurt groaned half-heartedly.

"Technicalities." Sebastian's smugness was really starting to irritate Kurt. "So will you be there?"

"Where? The Lima Bean?"

At least it was close to home, Kurt thought.

"You got it, 4.30 okay with you?" Sebastian sounded his usual arrogant self but Kurt could detect a hint of nervousness in his tone. Maybe he did actually felt something for Blaine? It was unlikely, Kurt knew but…

"Fine, I'll be there…" Kurt had wanted to see Blaine Anderson again anyway, the other boy had seemed really nice during their brief conversation and if he was being honest, Kurt was really desperate to know someone who was gay that wasn't Sebastian Smythe.

"Sweet, I'll see you there then." Kurt heard the click of Sebastian hanging up and shook his head in irritation; the other boy appeared to be oblivious to social convention and basic manners.

This was going to be a long day.

Kurt entered the Lima Bean feeling apprehensive, he'd had a terrible day at McKinley, Karofsky had upped his efforts to make Kurt's life hell and no one at school seemed to notice. Kurt was learning to ignore it but there were still days like today where the insults and taunts seem to hit closer to home. If it wasn't for this coffee "catch up," he would have gone straight home and wallowed so Kurt was grateful for the distraction. Of course this outing had the potential to turn into a complete disaster. Kurt wasn't sure what Sebastian thought him being there would accomplish but he was trying not to think too deeply into it. Despite his small inkling that Sebastian might actually be beginning to see Blaine as more than a conquest, Kurt wasn't about to get actively involved in helping Sebastian, he didn't want the responsibility or pressure that would bring. Kurt suspected that this would be a onetime thing anyway, if his observations were anything to go by, Blaine was already enamoured by Sebastian, something Kurt really didn't understand. He also didn't understand how he had gotten himself in this situation, who knew one trip to Dalton Academy would mean he would be spending an afternoon with the Warblers lead soloist and the most egotistical guy he had ever had the misfortune to meet?

He scanned the Lima Bean and saw Blaine Anderson sitting at table in the corner by himself, apparently texting on his phone. Sighing a little, he made his way over, hoping that Sebastian would arrive soon.

"Hey…" Kurt wondered if Sebastian had told Blaine that he would be coming.

"Oh, hey Kurt! Sit down; Bastian's going to be late." Blaine looked up from his phone and grinned at him and Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname as he sat down.

"Oh okay…"

"So how are you?" Blaine put his phone in his pocket then looked at Kurt.

Wondering what the hell I'm doing here. "I'm good, you?"

"I'm pretty good, still pretty pleased about going to regionals," There was no competiveness in Blaine's voice, Kurt was pleased to note.

"Me too," They grinned at each other. "But don't get too happy, we're bringing our A-game to sectionals, you haven't seen anything."

"Right back at you, I'll have you know that at Dalton we are taught to have the utmost discipline and the desire to succeed at all our endeavours," Blaine spoke in a teasing tone and Kurt didn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

"That's just ridiculous,"

"I know," Blaine grinned. "Just like every other Dalton motto."

"What's Dalton actually like?" Kurt asked curiously. His brief glimpse at the school hadn't given him much other than meeting Sebastian Smythe and the knowledge that the glee club was apparently quite popular.

"Well, it's mildly strict and the work is hard, they have quite high standards…"

Well that wasn't surprising, Kurt thought. They were a private school after all.

"But it's not that bad, especially because of the zero-tolerance harassment policy." Blaine continued to speak.

"Wait what?" Kurt was shocked, did that mean what he thought it meant?

"Oh, Dalton has an anti-bullying policy, meaning that anyone who bullies has to suffer severe consequences," Blaine said, leaning back into his chair.

Kurt meanwhile, could barely hear Blaine over the thoughts whirling around his head. All his life he had been made fun of and tormented at school. He'd been forced to put up with endless taunts and sometimes physical violence, with no one ever doing anything about it, not even his friends or teachers. Closing his eyes, he felt tears prickle behind his eyelids and he clenched his hands into fists, trying to ignore the feeling of helplessness that was creeping up on him.

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine said, concerning lacing voice. "Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes and was surprised to see Blaine was looking at him with genuine concern. There he was, a person who Kurt had only met once, and he appeared to be actually care what why he was upset. It was startling to say the least.

"Sorry," Kurt's voice cracked.

"Hey," Blaine said leaning towards him, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's fine, I don't want to bother you…" Kurt said, even sounding unconvincing to himself.

"No, no! You're obviously upset, was it something I said? About Dalton…?"

Blaine's words hung awkwardly between them, Kurt not wanting to answer the other boy's question. He was already beginning to feel embarrassed for almost breaking down in front of an almost-stranger and he didn't want to burden Blaine with all his stupid problems.

"It- It's nothing," Kurt avoided the other boy's eyes, instead looking at the wall behind him.

"Kurt,"

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Kurt," Blaine said again, firmer than the first time. "Look at me."

Kurt finally looked up and the concern in Blaine's eyes was overwhelming.

"What?"

"Are you being bullied?" There was nothing but sincere worry in Blaine's voice and Kurt had to bite his lips from crying out in surprise. How on earth did a boy he had only met guess what was happening to Kurt when all of his friends or family were either oblivious or refused to acknowledge what was happening?

Blaine took his silence for confirmation and he leaned towards Kurt, propping his chin on his hand.

"Tell me, I've been there. I know what it's like to be bullied."

For some reason listening to Blaine's words, Kurt began to feel a little better and he was shocked to realise that he was already beginning to trust him.

"Did Sebastian tell you that I'm, that I'm gay?" Kurt was honestly curious.

Blaine nodded and Kurt couldn't say he was surprised.

"There's this Neanderthal, he pushes me into lockers and calls me names like, like-" Kurt stiffened but continued. "Fairy, princess and lady boy, that sort of thing…"

"Oh Kurt…"

"And I try and put up with it every day but it gets hard you know? Sometimes I just want to give up but I know I can't because I'm different, I know that and I just have to deal with it." Kurt was surprised at how determined he sounded and more surprised when he realised that this was the first time he had ever told anyone that.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met." Well that certainly wasn't what Kurt had expected him to say.

"What?"

"Seriously, you are…" Blaine took a deep breath. "When I was at my old school got bullied…for being gay and I ran Kurt, I ran away because I couldn't deal with it."

Kurt felt a rush of empathy for Warbler. Here was someone who had been through the same situation as him, someone who seemed to actually understand him and Kurt realised that despite what he had previously thought, he wasn't alone.

"I regret that, I regret running away because I felt like such a coward," Blaine continued.

"That's ridiculous Blaine! You did what you had to, there's nothing wrong with that," Kurt said sincerely.

"But see Kurt, that's what makes you so strong! You have refused to be broken and I admire that."

"Thank you Blaine, so much," Kurt smiled gratefully at Blaine, feeling more at peace then he had for days.

"What for? I haven't said anything, I haven't even given you advice…" Blaine protested, sounding a little guilty.

"You've already made me feel so much better about myself, I really needed that. I'll be able to go to school tomorrow and not feel so bad" And it was true, he did need that, because even though tomorrow at school he was going to have to deal with Karofsky and Azimio same as always, he had finally been able to tell someone who would understand. It felt nice.

"I'm glad, I know we've only just met really, but you seem to pretty cool and no one should have to go through what you're having to-"

"It's really not that bad," Kurt interrupted and smiled slightly when Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief. "Really, I have good friends, a wonderful father and I have glee where I'm accepted. It almost makes it worth it."

"Good," Blaine still looked a little apprehensive but he seemed to understand what Kurt was saying. "As long as you know you're never alone okay? You have me and Sebastian if you ever need to unload"

Kurt laughed at the thought of unloading all his problems on Sebastian, trying to picture Sebastian Smythe being sensitive and sympathetic. Blaine apparently knew what Kurt was thinking and laughed quietly along with Kurt.

"I know what you're thinking but Sebastian can be nice sometimes, he may appear not to care at all about anything much but he does. You just have to know him better." Kurt pondered Blaine's words.

"Ahhh! So do you like him?" He watched as Blaine blushed deeply.

"Like as in more as a friend?"

"Yes Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes then smiled reassuringly and added. "I won't tell him, I promise."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled gratefully. 'But in answer to your question, no I don't, he's just a good friend."

Kurt let his disbelief show and Blaine chuckled softly.

"No really," Blaine sounded completely honest. "He's not my type at all… He's just Sebastian to me."

Just Sebastian? Well that was a problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Sebastian? Well that was a problem.

"But I thought you liked him? You always act so..." Kurt tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Shy? Yeah I know,"

"Then why?" Kurt wondered, watching as Blaine began to look vaguely sheepish.

"I don't know if you noticed but he's uh quite intimidating-"

Kurt could definitely see where he was coming from with that one.

"-and he's not really boyfriend material you know? I've never even considered it really and I know he hasn't,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other boy, thinking of all the obvious signals that he had seen Sebastian send Blaine.

"No! Really!" Blaine was quick to grasp what Kurt meant. "He jokes around yeah but he doesn't mean anything by it. Some of the things he says just make me really uncomfortable but he's not really interested in me."

"Ah." Kurt said, feeling awkward.

"But aside from all the flirting and dirty jokes he's actually really cool, don't get me wrong" Blaine saw Kurt's incredulous expression and chuckled. "Really! He's surprisingly sensitive and intelligent. He has this obsession with old books and you should see his room, it's full of them."

"Really? Kurt didn't hide his shock.

"He is an actual person you know!" Blaine didn't sound annoyed, only amused. "He also plays lacrosse; he's really into sports and stuff."

"Can't say I'm surprised to hear that," Kurt grinned.

Blaine opened his mouth, apparently about to say something when he was interrupted by his phone beeping. With an apologetic smile at Kurt, he turned his attention to the flashing screen, allowing Kurt to observe Blaine without being noticed.

Blaine had to be the most oblivious person on the planet Kurt thought, gazing at said boy, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. How could he not realise that Sebastian was hitting on him? From what Kurt had seen; Sebastian wasn't subtle…

"Wanna tell me your plans for regionals?" Blaine teased, placing his phone back in his pocket, interrupting Kurt's internal musings.

"No way, you're still competition and besides we haven't even decided on a set-list yet." Kurt pushed the Sebastian conversation from his mind, grateful for the subject change.

"Oh?" Blaine sounded intrigued and Kurt tensed as he realised he had given something away and that he was still talking to his competition. He opened his mouth to speak when Blaine laughed easily.

"Don't worry, you haven't given anything away. I'm not here to spy or anything."

Kurt resisted the urge to confess his own spying experience, reminding himself not to give anything away. He was really beginning to like Blaine and as nice as he was, he was sure that he wouldn't take kindly to finding out Kurt had spied on his competition. So instead he replied jokingly.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter what you find out, we'll still win."

"Not a chance Hummel," A voice said from behind Kurt

Kurt turned around to see Sebastian grinning cockily at him.

"You're late," Kurt accused, narrowing his eyes.

"Only ten minutes, you okay Blaine? He didn't scare you off did he?" Sebastian was still teasing but his tone had turned almost fond and this fact wasn't lost on Kurt. Kurt arched an eyebrow at Sebastian who merely grinned and sat down in between Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Bastian," Although Blaine sounded a lot less comfortable then he had a minute ago, he seemed more relaxed than he had the last time Kurt had seen him interact with Sebastian. Kurt watched as Sebastian blushed slightly at the name and Kurt began to feel a little bit sorry for him, he knew what it was like to have someone who didn't return your feelings.

"Hi Blaine, Kurt," Sebastian sent a pointed look at Kurt before taking off his blazer.

"So why were you late?" Blaine asked. "Class run late?"

"Yeah, Ms Fauly kept us all in,"

"That sucks,"

"So do i, I could show you.." Sebastian said winking, making Blaine blush and Kurt grimace.

"Thank you for that Sebastian," Kurt said, shaking his head in disgust.

"So what did I miss?" Sebastian grinned at Kurt.

"Nothing much, we've only been here 10 minutes," said Blaine.

"Ah, that explains the angry barista…"

Both Kurt and Blaine looked towards the counter, where the barista was. He was in his late thirties and from where he was standing Kurt could see that he was wearing what appeared to be a cloud-patterned bowtie, he was also glaring at the three of them. Wrinkling his nose at the poor fashion choice he turned back to Sebastian.

"Aside from that god-awful bow tie, what's wrong with him?"

"Hey! I don't think it's that bad…" Blaine muttered defensively and both Kurt and Sebastian sniggered.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt shook his head in mock despair.

"Bowties are a very good choice if-"

"Ladies, ladies. Let's keep the fashion debate for later okay?" Sebastian was obviously trying to sound annoyed but Kurt could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. "The reason he's glaring at us is because you haven't ordered any coffee yet."

Kurt looked down at the table and realised that was Sebastian had said was true.

"Sorry, I guess we forgot," Blaine grinned. "I'll go get some. Sebastian, I'll get you the usual?"

"Sure, sure,"

"Kurt, what do you want?" Blaine looked towards Kurt expectantly.

"Um… I'll get the Grande low-fat mocha thanks," He threw Blaine a grateful smile.

"Of course you'd get the low fat option," Kurt heard Sebastian mutter as Blaine walked away.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…" Sebastian said, grinning at him and Kurt scowled back. "So how are things going with Blaine? You haven't fallen in love with him have you?"

Sebastian's cocky expression remained the same but Kurt could hear genuine curiosity in his voice. Making a hasty decision, Kurt decided not to tell Sebastian of Blaine's early words. Not only had he promised Blaine he wouldn't tell Sebastian, he didn't really know how he would even tell Sebastian, Kurt was feeling increasingly out of his depth already and he didn't need to add Sebastian's problems to the long list of his own.

"No way, he's all yours," He saw a small, relieved smile flit across Sebastian's face and Kurt almost began to feel sorry for the other boy until…

"Oh we both know who would win Blaine if it came down to it. Hummel, you just don't have the same level of sex appeal as I do, not mention I'm pretty sure you're wearing a girl's sweater…" Sebastian eyed Kurt with an air of morbid fascination and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fashion has no gender."

"Huh, I'll think you find it does princess…"

"Shut your little meerkat face. I look fantastic and you know it." Kurt preened, ignoring the other boy's snigger.

"You don't look half bad," Sebastian allowed and Kurt's eyes widened, was that a compliment?

"But a meerkat? Really? Sebastian questioned, wrinkling his nose.

"You can't help the face you're born with." Kurt said, smirking.

"You'd know all about that, gay face,"

Kurt felt the blood drain from his face, memories from the last few days resurfacing.

"Fag!"

"Lady-boy!"

"Abomination!"

Before he could say anything he heard Blaine call out Sebastian's name in shock.

"Sebastian!" He was standing behind Kurt holding their coffees and Kurt hadn't even realised he was there.

"What? I was just teasing…Kurt's knows that." Sebastian glanced over at Kurt who nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine Blaine," Kurt tried to smile convincingly but Blaine was apparently thinking about his and Kurt's earlier conversation and he continued to speak as he sat down, giving each boy his coffee.

"No it's not fine," He took a breath and looked at Kurt, slightly apologetically. "Sebastian, Kurt's being bullied at school."

Kurt sighed heavily as Sebastian turned his eyes on him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"He's being pushed around physically and being called names, just like you just did," Blaine said, his face grave.

"No Blaine, Sebastian just meant it as a joke, it's fine," Kurt said reassuringly, wishing this conversation was over.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian actually sounded sincere and Kurt turned to look at him, trying to keep his feeling of disbelief from showing on his face.

"Not for calling you names, you know I didn't mean it, not really," Blaine opened his mouth in protest but Sebastian held up hand to silence him. "But for the bullying, you shouldn't have to put up with that, it's not fair."

Both Kurt and Blaine were staring at him, their faces identical masks of shock and Sebastian laughed wryly when he saw them.

"What? I have a heart you know…"

"Huh, sure," Kurt snorted and the two exchanged grins.

"This isn't a joke Sebastian! We need to help Kurt," Blaine said firmly.

"Blaine, I really appreciate it but there's nothing-"

"No," To Kurt's surprise Sebastian was the one who interrupted him. "You can't just do nothing about this."

He's right," Blaine sounded as surprised as Kurt felt. "You should confront him, call him out-"

"No," Sebastian butted in.

"No?" Blaine sounded a little insulted.

"No," said Sebastian firmly. "You shouldn't confront him Kurt, that'll only make him angry and when people get angry they make rash, crazy decisions. You'll get hurt if he gets fired up."

Kurt cocked his head to the side and considered Sebastian's words.

"That makes sense…"

"Of course it does," Sebastian grinned at Kurt.

"Well he can't just sit here and do nothing; it's just going to get worse…" Blaine accused, taking a deep mouthful of his coffee.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that instead of taking a really aggressive approach, maybe he should try and take a more defensive one," Sebastian spoke with authority and Kurt was surprised at how logical his suggestion was.

"You're right," Blaine said a little incredulously.

"Your surprise is insulting," Sebastian drawled, blowing on his coffee. Kurt laughed softly as Blaine flushed a little.

"What do you think I should do then?"

Both Sebastian and Blaine paused for a moment and surprisingly it was Sebastian who spoke first.

"You should get some of the tall guys in your glee club to help, are you friendly with them?"

"Yeah, we're friends but I'm not going to get them to guard me or anything," said Kurt firmly.

"That's not what he's saying Kurt," Blaine said earnestly. "There's strength in numbers, if the jerk at your school knows that your glee guys have your back he might back off."

"I don't know…" Kurt said. He had only known Sebastian for a couple of weeks and Blaine even less and here he was, confessing all his problems and getting advice from them.

"Kurt even just having your friends support is going to make you feel better." Blaine sounded completely certain. "Am I right when I guess that you haven't really told them how bad it's getting?"

Kurt didn't say anything and Blaine sighed.

"Kurt?"

"You're right," Kurt admitted begrudgingly. "I just don't want to bother them…"

"That's stupid Kurt and you know it," Sebastian said sharply. "Just tell them and get them to look out for you."

"Please do it Kurt, if the guy sees that you're not alone he's going to be less inclined to try and get to you. Trust me, I know,"

Kurt looked at Blaine's beseeching eyes and sighed.

"Kurt just do it," Sebastian said, his voice uncharacteristically serious and without arrogance.

"I'll do it," Kurt finally said and Blaine sighed in relief. "But I don't know if it'll change anything…."

"It'll change everything," Blaine promised. "Knowing you're not alone can make a world of difference. You have your friends and you have us, don't forget that."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled at Blaine who returned the smile.

"No problem,"

"You too Sebastian, thank you," Kurt felt slightly awkward thanking the taller boy. He was still a little surprised at all the advice Sebastian had given and today had only made it harder for Kurt to figure him out.

"You're welcome," Sebastian smiled at Kurt, a real smile and Kurt felt his insides warm at the sight of it. When Sebastian was being arrogant or sarcastic Kurt couldn't really appreciate how good looking he was but at that moment Kurt could definitely see why Sebastian was so full of himself, he was gorgeous…

"Besides, giving back to the needy is good for my image you know?" Sebastian added, leaning back in his chair smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes, thankful that Sebastian had returned to being himself and that his momentary appreciation of the other boy had passed, another unrequited crush was not what he needed at the moment, especially if it was on Sebastian, the almost-but–not-quite asshole.

"It would take a lot more than a bit of community service to save your image, Sebastian," Kurt eyed the other boy with mock distaste.

"At least I have an image, Hummel," Sebastian shot back.

They grinned at each other for a moment before Blaine interrupted.

"Do you guys do this all the time? Can we please have some normal conversation?" He sounded exasperated and Kurt gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, of course we can. Did you see the latest vogue?" Kurt questioned, drinking from his coffee.

Before Blaine could answer, Sebastian cut in scathingly. "Just because we're gay doesn't mean we-"

"Sebastian!" Blaine chastised him before answering Kurt. "Yeah I did actually; I can't believe she actually fit in that dress…"

"I heard they had to sew part of it directly on her," Kurt whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh heaven help me," Sebastian muttered dramatically, looking towards the ceiling. "Somebody save me."

Despite Sebastian's grumblings, the three of them had managed to spend a good hour discussing fashion, glee and at one stage for Sebastian's benefit, sports. Kurt was surprised at how comfortable he felt around the two of them, even with Sebastian's teasing and as he drove home, he pondered over the Blaine and Sebastian's suggestion about Karofsky. It did sound logical to tell his friends and having Sam, Puck and Finn back him up would be helpful, he knew that much. He already felt better about the situation thanks to Blaine and Sebastian and he supposed it wouldn't hurt if he followed their advice. Things were getting better for once and Kurt could scarcely believe his luck.

As he walked to his door he felt his phone vibrate and taking it out of his pocket, he saw the name Sebastian Smythe flash up on the screen. Wondering what on earth Sebastian was texting him about, he unlocked his phone.

Tomorrow night, you, B and me are going to a bar in columbus. Make sure you have an alibi, we'll be gone most of the night. Pick you up from the lima bean at 5. Sebastian  
P.S come or I'll tell B about your little visit to Dalton

Crap.


	5. Chapter 5

It was past 8 by the time Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian arrived at Scandals, music was pumping from the speakers and it was only about half full. There were only a few guys by the bar, most of them were by the walls or dancing. Kurt felt his stomach tighten, he had never been to a bar before, let alone a gay bar and he was feeling more than a little out of his depth.

While he had been waiting for Blaine and Sebastian, Kurt had stood outside of the Lima Bean, feeling more than a little nervous. When he had received Sebastian's text the day before, he had spent almost twenty minutes battling with himself and trying to think up reasons not to go. It hadn't been like the idea of going out wasn't appealing, he hadn't had a proper night out for weeks, possibly even months and he had really begun to warm up to Blaine and much to his surprise; Sebastian as well. Because, despite Sebastian's somewhat boastful personality Kurt had found that once he looked past his arrogance, Sebastian was much funnier and smarter than Kurt had given him credit for.

Keeping that in mind, he had decided to ask Mercedes to cover for him. If she said yes, then he would go and if she said no, then he wouldn't. Simple.

As it turned out, unsurprisingly she said yes, telling him to have a good time, stick with Blaine and Sebastian, to call her if things went wrong and not to get too drunk. That last piece of advice was unnecessary; Kurt had long decided to stay clear of any alcohol following last year's debacle with Ms Pillsbury. He was going purely for the experience.

Scandals, Sebastian had told them, was the lamest gay bar he had ever been to. It was full of closeted older guys, who were all too scared to come out and spent their evenings making up for all their lost time. When Kurt had asked why they were going there in the first place if Sebastian thought so little of the place, Sebastian had said grinning lewdly;

"Because Kurt, just because half of them aren't worth our time, doesn't mean the other half aren't."

Keeping that in mind, as they walked towards the bar, Kurt looked around and saw that among the older men there were several, quite attractive guys who couldn't be much older than them. He looked towards Blaine who was looking around with a wide eyed expression, probably very similar to Kurt's own.

It had been established on the drive there that Sebastian was the only one who had ever been to a bar before, something Sebastian himself had found hilarious.

"Well isn't that cute." He had said laughing, making Kurt and Blaine both blush.

"Not all of us grew up in Paris, you know." Kurt had replied snidely, he had just found where Sebastian used to live and he was still in the early stages of envy.

"Obviously, your fashion sense would be much better if you had."

"Says the guy who looks like he got dressed in his sleep."

He had been lying when he had said that. As they continued towards the bar, Kurt eyed Sebastian's jeans and t-shirt combo with appreciation. Out of the blazer, Kurt could see how muscular Sebastian was from lacrosse and that combined with the tight fitting t-shirt he wore made Kurt see exactly why Sebastian was used to getting what he wanted.

It was only when they reached the bar and Sebastian turned around that Kurt realised that he'd been checking out Sebastian. Judging by the smirk on Sebastian's face, he obviously knew what Kurt had been thinking.

"Like what you see?" He had to shout a little over the music but Kurt still heard him.

"In your dreams meerkat." Kurt said, his face going a furious red.

Sebastian opened his mouth, probably about to tease him about the blush that was covering Kurt's entire face but Blaine coughed loudly and shot both of them looks of exasperation.

"Stop it guys, I already had to deal with your bickering the entire way here," he said. "You're not doing it here as well."

"I won't make any promises," Sebastian said, winking at Blaine.

"We'll try," Kurt promised, looking at Sebastian pointedly.

"Good." Blaine's face broke into a grin and Kurt saw Sebastian smile slightly to himself as the three of them each sat down on a bar stool.

Kurt was still undecided on whether Sebastian actually felt something for Blaine or if he was just in it for the chase. From his observations Kurt could see it going either way. Sebastian actually seemed to be very fond of Blaine judging from his reactions to various things that Blaine said or did, but maybe he was just a really good actor, Kurt couldn't tell.

If Sebastian did in fact have feelings for Blaine then things would get tricky. Blaine was very convincing when he told Kurt that he didn't like Sebastian romantically and the sincerity in his voice had made it very difficult for Kurt to doubt him. Kurt was surprised how bad he felt on Sebastian's behalf, with Blaine not being interested, he knew what it was like to be rejected and to have to suffer through unrequited feelings and he didn't want the other boy to have to go through that, even if he was a bit of an idiot.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice broke through Kurt's thoughts and he looked up to Blaine apologetically. He really needed to spend less time thinking about things that didn't concern him.

"Sorry, what?"

"Lost in your own thoughts princess?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him.

"At least I have the brain capacity to think." Kurt shot back, unable to stop his slight grin.

"Not again!" Blaine cried indignantly and both Sebastian and Kurt laughed.

"None for me thanks," Kurt kept his tone brisk. "I'll pass on anything alcoholic."

"You've never drank before?" Blaine asked him curiously, ignoring Sebastian's guffaw.

"I have, yeah. "

"Then why…?"

"Me and alcohol do not mix…" Kurt wasn't about to go and tell them about what happened last time so he left it at that. Sebastian was looking at him with amusement.

"Fine, whatever you want," Sebastian's grin widened. "I'll order for you though."

The music was a little too loud and the room smelt like alcohol and sweat but as the three of them sipped their drinks (Sebastian ended up ordering him a Shirley Temple much to Kurt's embarrassment,) Kurt found himself having a really good time. After half an hour, they were still sitting at the bar, Blaine drinking his second beer and Sebastian, still on first. Once again, Kurt was struck at how easy it was to talk to the two of them.

"So is it true Blaine, do you really get every solo?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other boy and Blaine laughed easily, fairly tipsy even though he had only drank two beers.

"No," Sebastian threw him an incredulous look and Blaine seemed to think about it. "Well yeah kind of, but I audition it's not like I decide."

"I tried to see if we could duet at sectionals," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "But because I'm new they said no."

"Two guys performing a duet together… I wonder how well that would go down…" Kurt mused, taking a sip of his drink.

"The judges would probably go fucking crazy." Sebastian laughed.

"Probably."

"Kurt, do you get solos?" Blaine asked.

"Not really," Kurt admitted. "My voice is too different."

"That sucks! You should get tons of solos!"

"You've never even hear me sing, Blaine." Kurt reminded him.

"I'm sure it sounds beautiful." Blaine assured him loudly over the thrum of the music.

"Yeah," Sebastian added smirking. "That is, if you can actually sing."

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"What if it is? Are you gonna accept?"

"Oh I will. Besides I could say the same thing to you, I've never heard you sing either."

"True…" Sebastian eyed Kurt speculatively and Kurt stared back, a strange tension filling the air between the two of them.

Kurt was glad when the awkward moment was interrupted by a tall blond who looked like he was around 19 or so coming around to their table and stopping in front of them expectantly.

"Hey." He spoke almost directly at Sebastian, only sparing Kurt and Blaine a quick glance.

"Hey yourself," Sebastian said and nodded at him.

"Wanna dance?" The guy's deep voice was clearly flirty and Kurt looked over at Sebastian, curious as to what he would do.

"No thanks, but I appreciate the offer." Sebastian smirked, draining the last of his beer.

Raising his eyebrows, the guy turned away and disappeared into the throng of moving bodies on the dance floor.

"Sebastian!" Blaine cried out as soon as the guy was out of sight.

"What?"

"Why did you say no?" Blaine chastised him. "He was hot!"

"Didn't feel like it." Sebastian shrugged but there was no mistaking the slight blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Why not?" Blaine was indignant.

"Just because." Sebastian said coolly and after a moment, Blaine took the hint dropped the subject.

"Nationals are in New York, can you believe it?"

While Blaine and Sebastian talked about New York, Kurt thought about Sebastian's behaviour. He was definitely still after Blaine, that much was obvious but he couldn't be sure if he had genuine feelings for the other boy or whether it was purely another conquest for him. Having only known Sebastian for a few weeks, Kurt didn't know if this was normal behaviour for him or not, it could just be the way he went about seducing someone.

Before could Kurt could spend any more time mulling over Sebastian's mixed messages, he was distracted by the sight of a dark haired boy walking over to them. He had a nice face and unlike the guy who had asked Sebastian to dance, he was smiling at all three of them.

"Hey!" He shouted over the music, taking a seat next to Blaine. "Haven't seen you around lately, Sebastian."

Ah so he obviously knew Sebastian.

"I've been busy," Sebastian shrugged, grinning at the other boy.

"Of course you have." The boy rolled his eyes and then looked at Blaine. "Blaine, right? Lead soloist of the Warblers?"

"Yeah," Kurt watched as Blaine seemed to turn a little red at the soloist comment. "You're Joshua?"

"Call me Josh," Josh winked, grinning and Blaine's blush increased. "And who's this?" He looked at Kurt expectantly.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled at Josh who smiled back.

"Do you go to Dalton? I don't think I've ever seen you before…"

So he went to Dalton apparently, that would be how Sebastian knew him and how Blaine knew of him.

"No I don't, I go to McKinley."

"In Lima? How do you know these guys?" Josh asked curiously.

"Umm…" Kurt tried to think of a suitable explanation that didn't involve spying.

"He's in their show choir," Sebastian explained and grinned at the grateful look Kurt gave him.

"Competition hey?" Josh grinned. "Does Wes know you're fraternising with the enemy?"

Kurt blanched. Who was Wes?

Catching Kurt's expression, Blaine laughed. "Don't worry Kurt! Wes is harmless and besides it's not we're spying or vice-versa."

Kurt paled even more at that and Sebastian choked back a laugh.

"Shut up Meerkat."

"Problem, Gayface?"

"You're gay too in case you haven't noticed!"

Sebastian was saved from replying by Joshua who had looked back over to Blaine, eyes sparkling.

"So Blaine, while these two rip each other's throats out, want to dance?"

"Yeah I'd love to," Blaine hopped up from his seat. "Have fun you two!"

Kurt smiled and watched as the two of them moved over to the small dance floor, talking and laughing. Blaine was grinning and Joshua was looking down at him, obviously entranced. Kurt turned to Sebastian who was looking tense.

"Is it okay that Blaine is dancing with Josh?" Kurt asked softly.

"Of course is. Josh is a good guy, he's not going to try anything."

"Good. But that's not really what I meant…"

"I don't know what you mean." Sebastian said stoutly and Kurt raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

"Sure you don't…" He stared at Sebastian for a few moments and the other boy stared back impassively.

Kurt thought about pushing the point but decided not to, it was obvious Sebastian wasn't going to be confessing anything anytime soon.

"Let's dance." Sebastian said abruptly and he stood up.

"I don't know…." The thought of dancing here was more than a little daunting, especially in front of Sebastian.

"Don't know how to dance Hummel?"

Kurt flushed. "Of course I can."

"Sure, sure." Sebastian grinned and Kurt smirked back.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You know it is."

"Ummm…"

"Oh come on! You don't drink and now you don't dance?" Sebastian sounded frustrated.

"Fine! It's on Smythe." Kurt glared at Sebastian who grinned triumphantly.

Kurt hopped off his stool and began to walk towards the small dance floor. He had only gotten a few steps when he realised that Sebastian had stayed put. He turned around and placed his hands on his hips.

"Scared Smythe?" he taunted but Sebastian wasn't listening. Instead he was staring past Kurt, an undecipherable expression on his face. Kurt turned and saw what he was looking at.

Blaine and Josh weren't dancing; instead they were leaning sideways against the back wall, their heads bent together. Josh was saying something and by the way Blaine was laughing, it must have been funny. Blaine looked happier than Kurt had ever seen him and it was obviously Josh that had prompted the change. Remembering Sebastian, Kurt whirled around, ready to gage Sebastian's reaction but he found himself looking at empty space. He looked around and he saw Sebastian quickly making his way to the entrance.

Making a quick decision, Kurt took one last look at Blaine and Josh who were still talking intimately and hastily followed Sebastian out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The air outside Scandals was cold, contrasting drastically with the almost stifling heat of inside the bar. Once outside Kurt scanned the area, searching for Sebastian. He spotted him easily, his red t-shirt standing out against the dark night. He was sitting on the hood of his car, his breath coming out in wisps of fog. Kurt approached cautiously, trying to gage the meaning behind Sebastian's expression.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian turned towards him at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Hey Hummel."

"You left kind of abruptly there…" Kurt asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just getting some air," Sebastian replied. "It was getting stuffy in there."

"Ah…" Kurt watched Sebastian's impassive face, searching for some emotion. "Can I join you?"

Sebastian paused. "Sure."

Kurt moved to sit beside Sebastian on the hood, making sure that he was a foot away from the other boy. Sebastian was gazing studiously into the night, his expression giving nothing away. It was as if he had wiped his face clean of emotion and if it hadn't been for the stiffness of Sebastian's jaw, Kurt wouldn't have been able to tell that the other boy was feeling upset.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Sebastian still remaining aloof and seemingly oblivious to the concerned looks that Kurt shot at him every so often.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt ventured once the silence had begun go awkward.

"Sure," Sebastian said, tensing up a little.

"Do you have feelings for him? Blaine I mean." Kurt figured it couldn't hurt to ask, either Sebastian answered or he didn't.

Sebastian was silent and Kurt wasn't all that surprised. It was fair enough that Sebastian didn't want to answer private questions from someone who he had only known for around a month. Kurt looked up at the cloudless sky, thankful that he was wearing a few layers from the cold.

There was a surprising amount of stars in the sky and as Kurt laughed internally at the irony of sitting under stars with Sebastian Smythe.

"I thought I did…" The sound of Sebastian's voice surprised Kurt and Kurt turned to look at him. He was still staring straight ahead but he seemed a little bit more relaxed then had before.

"What?" Kurt asked, a little confused and then he remember his previous question. "Oh, Blaine?"

"Yeah…" Sebastian cleared his throat.

"You do or you think you do?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian was quiet again and Kurt sighed, wondering if he would get any more answers or if Sebastian would just continue to sit there in silence.

But once again Sebastian surprised him.

"I don't know okay?" Sebastian didn't sound defensive, just confused. "It's like whenever I see him I get this feeling but-"

He lapsed into silence again.

"But what?"

"I said I don't know!" Sebastian huffed and Kurt tensed.

"Sorry," he said after a moment. "I shouldn't pry."

"No it's okay," Sebastian said to Kurt's surprise. "I shouldn't be so jumpy."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt caught Sebastian's eye and smiled softly.

Sebastian returned the smile ruefully. There was silence again, less awkward then before and after a minute or to it was Sebastian who broke it.

"I just-" he broke off, sounding frustrated and Kurt felt a pang of sympathy for the other boy.

"Don't know how to feel?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sebastian allowed. "I'm not used to being turned down, it's not usually what happens…"

"Oh come on!" Kurt scoffed and then added in a more gentle tone; "Don't pretend like this was just another conquest for you."

"It was-" Sebastian began before catching Kurt's disbelieving glare. "I don't know what it was, okay?"

"You've never had feelings for someone before?" Despite Sebastian's apparent devil may care attitude about love and relationships, Kurt couldn't believe he'd never had feelings for someone.

"They're not feelings!" Sebastian protested and seeing Kurt's expression, he held up a finger. "No, let me finish."

"Sorry."

"I don't think they're feelings," He paused. "Fuck- I just-"

Kurt remained silent, not wanting to interrupt Sebastian's ramblings, surprised at how much he was letting Kurt in.

"It's more like I wanted them to be feelings you know?" Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No you sort of are," Kurt smiled comfortingly. "Continue."

"What do you want me to say?" Sebastian was on the defensive again.

"Nothing, nothing…" Jeez Sebastian was really out of his depth wasn't he? "Say what you want…"

"Like I said, I don't know…" Sebastian took a deep breath. "When I first met Blaine, I kind of wanted to like him; he was just…oh fuck Kurt I don't know…"

"You wanted to like him?" Kurt couldn't hide his surprise. "What happened to 'I don't do relationships'?"

Sebastian laughed slightly and grinned sideways at him. "I don't…"

God this was confusing.

"Then what…?"

"It's more like I wanted to like him, you know? And he's the sort of guy that wants a relationship…"

"Mmm." That was definitely true.

"The more I thought about the more…" Sebastian seemed to think for a moment. "The more appealing the idea became I guess."

Sebastian sounded stilted and Kurt guessed that it was because he wasn't used to spilling his thoughts to other people. It made him feel strangely honoured.

"I know what you mean, it's hard at first when you realise you have feelings for someone…"

"No that's not it." Sebastian's eyebrows were furrowed. "I mean I'm obviously no expert on feelings…"

Kurt snorted and Sebastian glared half-heartedly then continued.

"But it felt like it wasn't so much Blaine as..." Sebastian stopped talking and Kurt noticed that his hands were clenched.

"More like the idea of him?" Kurt supplied, thinking of his disastrous crush on Finn from the previous year.

"Yeah," Sebastian sounded suspicious and he turned to look a Kurt directly. "How did you know?"

"I've been there…" Kurt admitted, blushing.

"Really?"

"Yep…" Kurt really didn't want to tell Sebastian about Finn, he was sure to get tons of shit from him later on.

"Oh come on tell me!" Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I just spilled my guts and you won't even tell me? That's not fair."

"I suppose not." Kurt sighed and stared at Sebastian pointedly. "It's not really that interesting okay?" Don't get your hopes up…"

"My hopes are suitably down, now tell me." Sebastian tapped the hood of the car impatiently.

"There's this guy at my school called Finn, he's a jock."

"A jock?" Sebastian asked in disbelief. "Didn't you say that you're getting harassed by a jock?"

"Yeah…" Kurt admitted uncomfortably. "But Finn, he was always nicer to me than the others, it was probably one of the reasons I liked him so much…because he didn't slam me into lockers and he only slushied me once."

"What? You liked him because he was less mean to you than the rest of them that's stupid!" Sebastian said indignantly and then he paused. "Slushied? What does that mean?"

"To be slushied is to have a slushy thrown in your face..." Kurt cringed, remembering the icy cold of the slushy hitting is face, time and time again.

"That's disgusting…" Kurt laughed at Sebastian's scrunched up expression.

"Yeah it is." He agreed and then continued. "So anyway, then Finn joined Glee club and suddenly I was seeing him all the time."

"Oh… Which one of the guys in your club is he? The one with the Mohawk?"

"No…The tall one that isn't blond…"

"Oh," Sebastian sounded surprised and mildly repulsed. "I didn't picture him as your type to be honest…"

"He's not," Kurt rolled his eyes. "But I loved the idea how having a strong, tall boyfriend who let me borrow his letterman jacket and protected me from the other jerks that go to McKinley."

"Wait he's not gay though is he?"

"No!" Kurt laughed. "I think he's in love with Rachel, one of my friends, even though they split for a while…"

He supposed he and Rachel were friends, despite the fact that he couldn't stand her sometimes.

"And you're okay with that?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Of course! Like is said, I just liked the idea of him not really him at all…" Kurt smirked a little. He's a bit dense at the best times but he means well."

Sebastian laughed. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed?"

"Well he's certainly a bit of tool sometimes," Kurt quipped, laughing along with Sebastian.

"You guys are friends?"

"Step-brothers actually…" Kurt said, sighing a little as he waited for the other boy's reaction.

"What?" Sebastian asked, sounding shocked. "You had a crush on your brother?"

"Step-brother!" Kurt reminded him indignantly. "And he wasn't my brother then; our parents only just got married before Sectionals."

"Oh well that's okay then I guess…" Sebastian said. "How did they meet?"

Kurt remained silent.

"You introduced them didn't you?" Sebastian sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter. "And you guys live together? That's got to be kinda awkward…"

"Not really, "Kurt said curtly.

There was silence again for a few moments and then Kurt remembered why he had told Sebastian about Finn in the first place.

"My point is," he began, nudging Sebastian so that he looked at Kurt. "If you think you only like the idea of liking Blaine then I know what you're feeling."

"I know that's what I'm feeling." Sebastian said resolutely.

"Mmm." Kurt made a noncommittal noise in response. He wasn't quite convinced that Sebastian just wasn't in denial because he was upset.

"You don't believe me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not entirely…" Kurt answered honestly. "I'm not sure if you're just saying that because you're upset or because you actually mean it…"

Kurt worried that he was pushing the boundaries that he and Sebastian's friendship allowed. He wouldn't be too surprised if Sebastian went on the defence again.

"Fair enough," Sebastian thankfully sounded unruffled. "But I assure you, I'm not in love with him."

The complete conviction in which Sebastian spoke was hard to ignore and Kurt eyed the other boy speculatively.

"Then why did you run out?"

"Because up until that point, I was trying to get him to go out with me and the fact that he and Josh were practically eye-fucking each other put a bit of a damper on my plan."

Sebastian caught Kurt's incredulous look and added; "Really, Kurt. I didn't feel jealous, just…."

Kurt watched Sebastian search for a word. "Disappointed?"

"Yeah, disappointed," Sebastian shot him a grateful smile and then added firmly. "But not upset."

Kurt sighed. He believed Sebastian up to a point, he could see that Sebastian truly believed what he was saying but Kurt couldn't help wondering if his subconsciously he felt something for Blaine and that maybe he just didn't know it.

"Fine."

"Good, can we stop talking about this?" Sebastian grinned. "All this talk of feelings is making me feel nauseous."

"Of course it is, you don't have a heart remember?" Kurt said and the two of them grinned at each other for a moment before Sebastian's expression sobered. Kurt looked at him questioningly.

"Thanks Kurt…" Sebastian cleared his throat.

"For saying you don't have a heart?"

"No," Sebastian said uncomfortably. "For coming out here and not making fun of me."

Kurt was stunned.

"Oh. That's fine, don't worry about it…" he paused. "You thought I would make fun of you?"

"I don't know! " Sebastian said defensively and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't, unlike you I have a heart," he said smirking.

Sebastian snorted. "Touché."

They sat in silence for a while, watching cars whizz past, their headlights blazing the dark and despite the fact that he was currently in the car park of a gay bar, he felt more at ease than he had felt in a while.

"This has been the lamest night out ever." Sebastian said but he didn't sound too upset. "We were in there for what? Less than an hour?"

"Mmm," Kurt grinned. "I'm disappointed, here I was thinking I was going to have a proper Smythe night out."

"Shut up," Sebastian nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own. "Scandals is lame anyway."

Kurt laughed and then stopped.

"Shouldn't we go in and check on Blaine?" He asked Sebastian abruptly, suddenly remembering that they had left Blaine inside with Josh. He began to panic slightly, remembering what Mercedes had said to him about not leaving anyone by themselves. He turned to Sebastian, his eyes wide and he was about to voice his concern when Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Calm down," he said. "He's fine; we'll go in and see where he and Josh are. Josh is a good guy, he's not going to try anything, and I told you."

"Okay," Kurt said, still a little unsure. "Let's go..."

He slid of the car and turned to Sebastian who wasn't looking at him.

"See, I told you." Sebastian sounded smug.

Kurt turned to face the direction that Sebastian was looking at. Blaine had just walked out of Scandals and was coming towards them, a big grin on his face.

"Hey guys, I wondered you guys went," he called out. "What's so special about out here?"

"Uhhh…" Sebastian mumbled, apparently lost for words for once.

"Good reception." Kurt said quickly, covering up Sebastian's indecision.

"Oh," Blaine said and he gave the two of them a strange look. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Kurt butted in quickly.

"So what are you doing out here? I thought you were with Josh?" Kurt didn't want to bring up Josh, for Sebastian's sake but it was necessary.

Sebastian had apparently recovered from his momentary indecision and as Blaine moved to stand next to him, he winked at him.

"Yeah Blaine, what about Josh?" Sebastian sounded normal, his voice unwavering as he spoke.

"He uh," Blaine blushed. "He gave me his number…"

"Get in there!" Sebastian crowed.

"That's great Blaine," Kurt gave Blaine a smile then looked at Sebastian who appeared unruffled by this information. Sebastian stared back at Kurt and huffed in exasperation.

"You're never going to believe me are you?" he asked.

"Sorry," Kurt said smiling ruefully and then looked back at Blaine who looked confused.

There a few moments of silence before Sebastian spoke.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," he said. "Do you guys want to go?"

"Yeah... That'd be good, I'm exhausted," Blaine said, sounding tired.

Both he and Sebastian looked at Kurt.

"Sure," Kurt said nodding and Blaine sighed in relief and made his way over to the door of the car, stumbling a little.

"How much did you drink Blaine?" Sebastian asked, laughing as he walked over to the driver's seat.

"Shut up…" Blaine mumbled. "Not too much…"

"Sure," Kurt said and walked over to the car.

"Kurt, you're in the front seat." Sebastian directed, opening his own car door.

"Oh… Why?" On the way there he had been in the backseat while Blaine was in the front.

"Because Blaine isn't throwing up in the front of my car." Sebastian gestured to Blaine who was leaning against the car.

"I didn't drink that much!" Blaine protested.

"Sure tiger," Sebastian grinned and then looked over at Kurt. "Do you want me to open your door for you?"

"Very funny, Smythe," Kurt said sarcastically before climbing into Sebastian's car.

Doing up his seatbelt, Kurt could hear Blaine getting in behind him.

"Did you have a good time?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah, it really good, Josh is really nice…." Kurt could practically hear Blaine blushing as he said this. He looked over at Sebastian who rolled his eyes at Kurt as he put the key in the ignition.

"Did you guys have a good time as well?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, looking over at Kurt and smiling as he started the car. "We did."


	7. Chapter 7

It was Blaine who first suggested that the three of them meet up for coffee after school, a few days after they had gone to Scandals. He had agreed with much more ease than he had with the Scandals outing, not only because coffee was relatively harmless but also because after he had talked to Sebastian, he had come to the conclusion that despite the sarcasm and arrogance, Sebastian was still human. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't Sebastian and Kurt realised this as soon as he entered the Lima Bean.

"If it isn't the one and only gay face…" Sebastian drawled and Kurt would have been offended if he hadn't spotted the teasing glint in the other boy's eyes.

"Hello to you too," Kurt sniffed and sat down. "Where's Blaine?"

"He's getting his coffee; he was going to wait for you…" Sebastian shrugged. "But you were late."

"Not that late!" Kurt rolled his eyes at the accusation. "Five minutes at the most."

Sebastian scoffed.

"Try 15," He said and Kurt glared at him. "What were you doing anyway? School ended like half an hour ago."

"I had to drop Finn off at home first, not my fault." Kurt said.

"Ahh that's right," Sebastian said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "The brother…"

"Step-Brother Sebastian. Step." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Technicalities," Sebastian said dismissively and grinned. "You liked your brother…."

"Why on earth did I tell you that?" Kurt wondered, groaning.

"I can't help it if I have an honest face."

Kurt snorted.

"You have a meerkat face, we've been through this Sebastian."

"Well." Sebastian huffed. "At least I didn't like my brother!"

"You liked your brother?" Blaine had returned and was holding two steaming cups of coffee. He handed one to Kurt, still looking at him in confusion.

"Thanks Blaine," Kurt said. "And before you ask, he's my stepbrother and I don't like him anymore."

"Oh I see…" Kurt laughed at Blaine's obvious relief.

Blaine took the seat next to him and Kurt was glad that he did. Despite Sebastian's previous statements regarding his feelings for Blaine, Kurt was still not 100% sure whether he was lying or not. Sebastian was a hard person to read, he was beginning to find.

"How's things at McKinley going? Is-" Blaine broke off, his face paling. "Kurt!"

Blaine's sudden exclamation almost caused Kurt to choke on his coffee. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, coughing.

"Easy there tiger," Sebastian said to Kurt reaching over to thump him on the back, making Kurt splutter indignantly. "Blaine?"

"I feel horrible!" Blaine said to Kurt and then looked over to Sebastian. "I can't we believe forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Kurt asked, feeling lost.

Sebastian said nothing instead giving Blaine a look of bemused confusion.

"The situation!" Blaine said and then lowered his voice. "You know, the bully situation…"

Before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian spoke. "Yeah, how is that going?"

To Sebastian's credit, he sounded completely sincere and concerned and for a moment Kurt forgot to answer the question, all because he was too busy being surprised.

"Oh," he managed. "Um better actually…"

Both Blaine and Sebastian looked at him expectantly and Kurt sighed.

"I took your advice and told my friends, they were pretty upset…"

It was true, of all New Directions were outraged at not only about Karofsky but also because Kurt hadn't told them. Fair enough, Kurt realised that he probably should have told them right away, now that they knew everything seemed a little brighter, especially with Sam, Puck and Finn escorting him to every class. They had taken it on themselves to be his personal body guards and they weren't their job lightly. Several times in the last few days, he had already had to tell them off for various things like insisting that they carried his books or getting his lunch for him. It was annoying and overprotective but Kurt had to admit that he found it endearing. It also kept Karofsky at a safe distance and for the first time in weeks Kurt hadn't been slushied or pushed into a locker once. It was a great feeling.

Santana had also been strangely protective of Kurt, for reasons he couldn't fathom and she also had offered to help him. He had told her that it was unnecessary but he appreciated it all the same. She had given him a strange look, one that he hadn't been able to interpret, it was a combination of concern, pride and much to Kurt's surprise and confusion; self-doubt. There was obviously something going on there… Kurt just didn't know what.

Kurt was pulled back into the present by Blaine, speaking anxiously.

"Well? How did it go? Are they helping you?"

"Yeah they are," Kurt said, smiling. "Because Sam, Puck and Finn are all looking out for me, Karofsky hasn't come up to me at all in the last few days."

"Finn hey?" Sebastian smirked and Kurt ground his teeth in frustration.

"Sebastian!" Blaine said at the same time as Kurt said "Shut up!"

"We're supposed to helping Kurt," Blaine continued, glaring reproachfully at Sebastian.

"Sorry," Sebastian said, although he didn't look too sorry, his grin widened as Kurt continued to glare at him.

"So the guys are looking out for you? That's great!" Blaine grinned at him and Kurt smiled back. Considering the short amount of time that Kurt had known Blaine, it was surprising at how much Kurt genuinely liked the other boy.

"Yeah, it is," Kurt agreed and they smiled at each other. Kurt tilted in his chair so that he was looking at both Blaine and Sebastian.

"Thank you so much," he said, trying to channel how grateful he was into his voice. "I really appreciate what you guys did.

"We didn't do anything Kurt, it was all you." Blaine said smiling.

"You're the ones who told me what I should do," Kurt reminded him.

"Don't keep bottling it up," Sebastian said abruptly and Kurt turned to look at him. "Make sure you tell us next time."

"Um…" Kurt was shocked at the intensity of his tone. "Sure…"

"Good," Sebastian smirked at him, his expression falling back into its usual arrogance. "We can't anymore sappiness around here, it's lame."

Blaine shook his head in annoyance but Kurt smiled to himself. If Sebastian wanted to hide behind a mask of sarcasm and cockiness then that was fine, Kurt could see that despite all of his bravado, Sebastian was capable of feeling actual emotion.

"You're a horrible person," Kurt said, grinning.

"Never said I wasn't." Sebastian grinned back. Kurt opened his mouth but before he could speak he was interrupted by Blaine banging his head on the table.

"You okay there Blaine?" Kurt asked and Sebastian sniggered.

"Do not do this again," Blaine's voice was muffled as he replied. "I'm not going to sit here listening to you both insult each other."

"It's not we actually mean it!" Kurt protested.

"Speak for yourself…" Sebastian said and Kurt glared at him.

"Oh you're just-"

"No! Not again!" Blaine almost whined. "Can we please just have a normal conversation please?"

"Sure," Kurt said.

"Oh I see what this is." Sebastian smirked at Blaine knowingly.

Blaine flushed and Kurt stared blankly at the two of them.

"Did I miss something here?" He asked.

"He wants us to ask about Josh," Sebastian said to Kurt, his voice unwavering. Kurt searched the other boy's face for any clues on how he felt about that but Sebastian looked completely at ease.

"Ah," Kurt said and grinned at Blaine. "Yes, Josh…"

Blaine said nothing, he only blushed even harder. It was funny Kurt thought, when you compared how composed he normally was to the way he reacted whenever Josh was mentioned.

"Well come on!" Sebastian urged Blaine. "Tell us, has he called yet?"

"You're a gossiping old woman, you really are," Kurt muttered to Sebastian, amused and Sebastian pouted almost comically.

Yeah," Blaine said oblivious to their exchange. "Last night…"

"That's great Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Nice one Anderson," Sebastian lifted his coffee at Blaine, grinning lewdly.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the two of them but he looked pleased all the same.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked.

"Well," Blaine began. "He asked if I wanted to go and see a movie tonight."

"Ooh what movie?" Kurt asked eagerly at the same time that Sebastian said; "How lame."

"Not all of us have your romantic flair Sebastian," Kurt said pointedly and Sebastian laughed.

"True, true…" he said and Kurt tried to decipher Sebastian's expression and posture to give Kurt some idea of how he was feeling.

Sebastian was completely relaxed from Kurt could see and he was usually very good with reading people's body language like that. The other boy appeared to be fairly indifferent to Blaine's news and Kurt decided that Sebastian was probably telling the truth about his previous feelings for Blaine.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Sebastian had apparently guessed what Kurt was thinking.

"I'm getting there…" Kurt admitted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine who was looking confused.

"What…?"

"Never mind," Sebastian said smoothly. "Now, did you say yes?"

"Yeah," Blaine said as if it was obvious. "Of course I did."

"What are you going to see?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, he said he'd check today and ring me…" Blaine glanced down at his phone resting on the table as he spoke.

"He hasn't rang yet?" Kurt guessed.

"Not yet…" Blaine sounded a little nervous about that and Kurt supressed a smile.

"Don't worry," Sebastian said sounding a little exasperated. "He's obviously crazy about you, he spent like all maths lesson yesterday talking about you and it was boring."

Ah, Kurt thought. Josh must be a year older than Blaine, just like he and Sebastian were.

"Really?" Blaine said, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Really," Sebastian confirmed, smirking.

Blaine seemed to be put at ease by this and he shot a grateful look at Sebastian before taking a deep sip of his coffee.

Looking at Sebastian, Kurt could see that he looked pleased; a small smile was playing on the other's boy's lips as if he couldn't help himself.

"I didn't know you were such a match-maker," Kurt teased.

"Oh shut up," Sebastian rolled his eyes his at him and added, smirking. "Like I said before, I don't do relationships and that includes other peoples."

"You don't do relationships?" Blaine asked sounding outraged. "That's ridiculous."

"Too messy," Sebastian explained.

"That's not a reason," Blaine insisted. Kurt shot Sebastian a look of exasperation.

"I don't think you want to hear all the reasons Blaine, no need for us to be scarred for life…" he said.

"I'm all for something casual, "Sebastian explained. "But not for a relationship, thank you very much."

Sebastian himself sounded completely comfortable and at ease with what he was saying but Kurt couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for Sebastian when he said like that. Sebastian, seeing the look on both Kurt and Blaine's faces, held a finger at the two of them

"No, don't look like that," He shook his head, looking amused. "I like it that way, okay? It's easy."

"Okay…" Blaine sounded confused and Kurt couldn't blame him.

"Not mention, enjoyable…" Sebastian added, grinning widely and Kurt cringed.

"You are something else.…" He muttered and Sebastian laughed.

"What about you Kurt?" Blaine asked. "What's going on with you, romance wise?"

"Nothing," Kurt kept his expression and tone bright. "I'll be taking the single route till graduation probably…"

"What makes you say that?"

Kurt flushed. "Well you know I've never met anyone so…"

Really?" Surprisingly it was Sebastian who spoke. "I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, no one is ever interested in me…"

"Oh come on Kurt, that's not possible," Sebastian sounded completely sure of himself.

"Uh yeah it is," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Gay-face remember?"

Sebastian flushed. He began to say but Kurt had no idea what he was going to say next because he was cut off by Blaine.

"Kurt!" He said firmly. "You shouldn't be so down on yourself, you're amazing and you'll find someone."

"I know that Blaine, thanks." Kurt smiled at Blaine, furiously hoping that the subject would be changed.

Thankfully at that moment, Blaine's phone began to ring loudly and Blaine reached for it, blushing when he saw who was calling.

"Josh?" Kurt asked, grateful for the distraction.

"Uh, yeah…" Blaine said. "I'll go take this over there…."

Kurt smirked and looked over to Sebastian who was smirking as well.

"You're really okay about this then?" Kurt asked him, asking only to make sure, he had already seen enough to conclude that Sebastian was telling the truth.

"Yes Kurt! I am, do I have to keep telling you that?" Sebastian asked indignantly.

"Sorry! Just checking…" Kurt said. "Keep your hair on."

Sebastian opened his mouth but didn't say anything, his face unreadable.

"What?" Kurt asked, when the silence had gone on for a moment too long.

"Look about the 'gay face' thing…" Sebastian began after a second.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"No," Sebastian said. "Just because I say doesn't mean you actually have one okay?"

"Okay Sebastian," Kurt said.

"I'm serious here, I wouldn't want you to think I mean it," Sebastian looked severely uncomfortably before his face relaxed into a smirk. "Really, you don't look half bad…"

Kurt's eyes widened, his face going a bright red. "What? Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, have some self-esteem Hummel!" Sebastian laughed quietly.

"Oh I know I look fabulous, trust me," Kurt preened, hoping his blush wasn't noticeable. "I was actually referring to the fact that you actually said something nice…"

"I am a person you know, I can be nice," Sebastian leaned back in chair, grinning. "But I meant what I said, about you looking good…."

Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Kurt allowed, matching Sebastian's smirk with one of his own.

"Oh I know," Sebastian agreed cockily.

"Know what?" Blaine had returned and was closing his phone.

"How ridiculously good looking he is," Kurt said, trying desperately not to go red again.

"You said it not me," Sebastian crowed and winked at him.

"Shut up."


	8. Chapter 8

The three weeks that passed after they went to Scandals, were filled with routine coffee-dates with Blaine and Sebastian. Often more than twice a week, Kurt found himself in the Lima Bean bickering with Sebastian and listening to Blaine swoon over Josh. Kurt wasn't quite sure how hanging out with the two Dalton boys had become a regular occurrence, especially seeing as Blaine wasn't always the one who suggested it.

Lima Bean, 4:00?- S

He had received that a few days after the first one and he had been so sure that Sebastian had wanted something from him. He had arrived at the Lima Bean with trepidation and he had been shocked when, after asking Sebastian what he wanted Sebastian had replied with;

"What? I'm not allowed to meet up with you guys just for coffee?"

And so it had continued.

Sometimes they did homework but more often than not they ended up talking amicably (most of the time anyway) about anything from music to the ridiculously large amount of homework that Sebastian and Blaine got and the miniscule amount that Kurt got.

"How you manage to actually speak almost decent French at that school of yours is ridiculous." Sebastian had said to Kurt, trademark smirk in place.

"Almost decent?" The glare that Kurt had sent Sebastian's way had even Sebastian cringing. "Tu as le corps d'un chien et le QI d'un gamin de cinq ans. "

"Je t'emmerde!" Sebastian had grinned as he said this and even Kurt had cracked a smile at the quizzical expression on Blaine's face.

They didn't speak in French often, only when they wanted to annoy Blaine or when Sebastian decided insulting Kurt in English wasn't enough or vice versa because Kurt gave as good as he got.

"You smell like craigslist," He had said one afternoon, scrunching up his nose disdainfully at the other boy.

"Craigslist? Really Kurt? Says the one who smells like roses." Sebastian had said rolling his eyes. "Did you buy that sweater? Or is it your Mothers?"

Kurt had felt himself pale for a second but he held his high, trying to press down the wave of sadness that passed through him. "My mother's dead."

He hadn't meant for the words to sound so blunt.

"I'm sorry for you," Sebastian had spoken softly, much to Kurt's surprise, while Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's own. "I know how hard that must be for you."

"Do you?" Kurt's brief moment of grief had been replaced with a mix of curiosity and longing.

"My step-mother died last year," Sebastian had spoken in the same quiet voice. "She had lived with us for almost as long as I can remember."

"I'm sorry,"

"Thank you," Sebastian had smiled and the two had sat there for an immeasurable moment, smiling at each other and Kurt had realised that he almost forgotten all about Blaine being there.

"You have horrible hair," Kurt had said conversationally, breaking the strange, surprisingly not awkward moment that had shared.

"You have a horrible speaking voice," Sebastian smirked and Blaine, well he hadn't said anything; he had simply planted his face on the table, muttering under his breath about what a hard life he had.

While it was true that Sebastian and Kurt both took pleasure in teasing Blaine to the point where he was close to pulling out his heavily gelled hair, Blaine definitively did not have a hard life.

Blaine and Josh had already gone on five dates, dates that Blaine would describe in extreme detail to Kurt and Sebastian later on. He had gotten into the habit of telling Kurt and Sebastian to meet him at the Lima Bean the day after every date, with the express purpose of asking them to help analyse every moment of time he spent with Josh. While Kurt loved the romance of it all, he had to admit he shared Sebastian's feeling of exasperation every time Blaine asked for advice.

"Do you think because he opened the door for me he thinks I'm weak?" Blaine asked, after they sat down with their coffees on Tuesday afternoon after he and Josh had gone to see a movie the night before.

Kurt and Sebastian said nothing, the two of them sharing an amused look.

"Oh my god he does, doesn't he?" Blaine immediately begun to panic and Kurt, trying not to laugh laid a hand on Blaine's arm in comfort.

"Of course not Blaine, I'm sure he was just being a gentleman." He said and Sebastian snorted. "Oh shut up Smythe, just because you're not one doesn't mean they don't exist."

"I can be gentlemanlike when I want to be!" Sebastian protested and both Kurt and Blaine gave him looks of identical disbelief.

"Of course you can…. Just like Blaine can go more than five minutes without gel." Kurt said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and watched Blaine in amusement as the other boy smoothed down his hair subconsciously.

"Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean I can't," Sebastian argued hotly.

"Sure," Kurt said condescendingly and Sebastian glowered at him.

"Can we keep talking about Josh?" Blaine pleaded.

"That's all you talk about," Sebastian said smirking.

"That and Josh's amazing eyes…" Kurt added, not able to resist.

"That's right!" Sebastian laughed. "Tell me Kurt, are they brown? Or chocolate?"

"Shut up guys!" Blaine had gone an impressive shade of red Kurt noticed. "Even you guys fighting is better than this."

"Sorry Blaine," Kurt apologised, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Yeah, me too Blaine," Sebastian's face was completely serious and Kurt didn't believe it for a moment. Surprisingly though Sebastian remained silent and Blaine began to cautiously continue the story of his date with Josh. As Blaine spoke, Kurt kept his eyes on Sebastian who looked like he was trying to supress a grin.

"Why are you grinning like the cat that caught the canary?" Kurt hissed at him.

"Because," Sebastian whispered and gestured towards the car park. "I think Blaine just caught a warbler."

Kurt looked through the window and saw that Josh had just got out of his car and was making his way to the door of the Lima Bean.

"…terrible, it was as if the actors couldn't even be bothered to try…" Blaine was still talking and Kurt nodded as if he had been listening.

"I know what you mean," he said and Blaine continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Josh had just walked into the Lima Bean as his back was facing the entrance and counter.

Both Kurt and Sebastian watched as Josh spotted the three of them and began to make his way over.

Kurt tried to hide his laughter as Josh approached while Blaine was still talking.

"And I think that's what really let it down, like how Josh said-" Blaine was interrupted by Josh who had finally reached their table.

"What did I say?" He asked grinning and Blaine jumped visibly in his seat.

"Josh?" Blaine turned his head, his face slowly going red.

Blaine blushed even more than Kurt did, it appeared.

"Hey Blaine," Josh said.

"Hey," The two of them smiled at each other.

"Nauseating," Sebastian said to Kurt and the two of them sniggered.

"Hello Sebastian," Josh rolled his eyes. "And hello again to you Kurt."

"Hey," Sebastian and Kurt said together. Kurt stared at Sebastian and saw that his own disgust was mirrored on the other boy's face.

Blaine and Josh laughed and it took all of Kurt's self-restraint not to give them the finger. He didn't have to apparently, as Sebastian did it for him.

"Rude," Josh said.

"That's Sebastian…" Kurt grinned at Sebastian. "It's to make up for his lack of brainpower."

"What does that make you then Hummel? What makes up for your lack of brainpower? And if you say a ladies fashion sense, I will strangle you with your scarf."

"Are they always like this?" Josh asked Blaine who laughed.

"Pretty much," he said.

"Sorry," Kurt said, smiling ruefully. "That was rude; do you want to sit down?"

"Thanks, I will." Josh pulled an empty chair to where Blaine was sitting and Kurt shuffled his own to make room which unfortunately moved him closer to Sebastian.

"I didn't know you found me so irresistible…" Sebastian smirked at Kurt who glared.

"I find you about as irresistible as a frog Sebastian, don't flatter yourself." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"If you kiss me, maybe I'll turn into a prince?" Sebastian said provocatively and obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up Smythe."

The next day Kurt entered the Lima Bean with a heavy heart. The weight of the day's events was pressing down on him in the worst way possible and it was taking all his strength not to burst into tears.

Kurt walked into the locker rooms, cursing Finn and his horrible memory. It really wasn't his problem that Finn had left the maths notes Kurt had lent him in his sports locker and if it wasn't for the fact that he needed them to revise tonight, he would have told Finn just to get it himself.

The locker room still made him slightly anxious, especially without Finn by his side. Despite the last few weeks had been blissfully uneventful and that Kurt hadn't been pushed into lockers and the nasty taunting he used to receive on an hourly basis rarely happened at all, Kurt was still aware that the lockers were a spot that many of the jocks frequented. Thankfully it appeared to be empty.

He rifled through Finn's locker, trying to find his yellow folder among the collection of the half eaten food and used gym sweats. Wrinkling his nose, he sifted through the mess for a few more minutes, thankful when he finally located the notes at the back, under a pair of shorts. He placed the notes in his satchel, making a note to make sure to clean the front of the folder when he got home. He turned around; ready to go to coffee with Sebastian and Blaine when he came to face to face with the person he had been meaning to avoid.

Karofsky.

Kurt felt the blood rush from his face and he reflexively took a step back, gripping his bag tightly. The silence of the locker room was suddenly overwhelming.

"Stay away from me," Kurt said, his voice cracking.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Despite his words Karofsky's expression hadn't changed from blank, intimidating mask.

"Finn is right outside," Kurt lied, hoping that Karofsky wouldn't call him out.

"No he's not," Karofsky's tone didn't change. "I just want to talk to you."

"No!" Kurt said louder than before, unable to stop the fear from creeping into his voice. "Leave me alone!"

"I just want to talk to you," Karofsky repeated tersely.

"No you don't, you just want to cut me down," Kurt said, the fear giving way to anger. "You just want to treat me like shit, now that I'm alone."

"No!" Karofsky burst out, sounding aggravated. "For god's sake, just let me talk!"

"What? So you can tell me how I'm an abomination and that I shouldn't exist?" With each word Kurt's voice grew stronger but in the back of his mind he heard Sebastian's previous words.

"You shouldn't confront him Kurt, that'll only make him angry and when people get angry they make rash, crazy decisions. You'll get hurt if he gets fired up."

Karofsky face grew dark. "No! Just let me finish, god!"

"No, we're done here." Kurt said firmly, trying to hide the way his hands were shaking. He made his way to the door only to have Karofsky block his way. Kurt swallowed in fear and he took a step back, trying to control his breathing.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He said, trying to sound as intimidating as he could.

"I just want to talk," Karofsky said desperately and Kurt felt another surge of anger.

"You don't scare me," he said trying to sound as convincing as possible "You're just a scared little boy, what are you so afraid o-"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he felt Karofsky's mouth come down on his own.

Karofsky had grabbed his face in a tight grip and it took Kurt a few seconds to process what was happening. Karofsky's mouth was moving roughly against his with desperation, Kurt shoved at the other boy's chest, his heart racing.

Karofsky was looking at him with a look of intense fear and Kurt stomach twisted into knots.

Without even thinking about it, he ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face.

As Kurt walked towards their usual table he saw that Sebastian was sitting there alone.

"Hey," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking to obviously. "Sorry I'm late."

Sebastian observed him for a second, his eyes taking in Kurt's pale face and red rimmed eyes.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, staring Kurt straight in the eye.

"No-" Kurt began but Sebastian cut him off immediately.

"Cut the crap, I know something's wrong and when Blaine gets back with our coffee's you are going to tell us." Sebastian's voice was firm but strangely gentle," Kurt felt himself relax as he sat down on a chair.

"Thank you" he whispered and Sebastian nodded.

Blaine arrived a few moments later, clutching three cups of steaming coffee.

"Hey Kurt," he said grinning then he stopped. "What's wrong guys, why are you so quiet?"

"Something's happened to Kurt," Sebastian said, still looking at Kurt.

"What?" Blaine sat down quickly and gazed frantically at Kurt. "What happened Kurt?"

Kurt was silent for a moment but catching a look at Sebastian's uncharacteristically concerned gaze, he began to tell them what happened in the locker room.

"…ran out and then I came here." Kurt finished his voice scratchy from the emotion he was holding within himself, not looking at either of the boys that were sitting opposite him.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said sadly, so obviously upset for Kurt that it made Kurt feel incredibly lucky to have a friend like him.

He looked up and was surprised to see that Sebastian's chair was empty; he turned around in his seat to see that Sebastian was already a metre away from the table and was shrugging his blazer on as he walked briskly towards the door.

"Sebastian?" Blaine called, confusedly. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian locked gazes with Kurt and said with absolute conviction. "I'm going to find Karofsky and when I do, I'm going to beat the living shit out of him."


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt gaped at Sebastian. What the hell?

"No!" Blaine burst out, vaulting out of his chair. "You can't do that!"

"Why not? This guy is sexually harassing Kurt in case you didn't hear." Sebastian's eyes lit up dangerously and there was a jumpy energy surrounding him despite the sarcasm of his words.

"We need to talk about this before we do anything!" Blaine argued, standing in front of the other boy. "We can't just run in and 'beat the shit of him.'"

Kurt remained silent.

"Why fucking not?" Sebastian said sounding harried and crossing his arms.

"Because it's dangerous that's why!" Blaine's frantic tone was drawing stares from the other Lima Bean patrons and Kurt stood up uneasily.

Both Sebastian and Blaine looked over to him and Sebastian's anger seemed to evaporate when Kurt met his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds; Kurt could feel teardrops clinging to his eyelashes and his face felt cold.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Sebastian asked finally, sounding tired.

"Don't beat him up," Kurt said firmly. "Just let it be, it'll blow over, I'll talk to him."

Sebastian's anger returned, his eyes were flashing.

"Goddamn it Kurt! You can't just let him get away with this." Sebastian spoke angrily and Blaine chimed in, sounding concerned.

"He's right, you can't let this go," he spoke firmly but his eyes were gentle. "We'll go find him."

"What?" Sebastian asked, taken aback. "I thought you said I couldn't beat him up?"

"Did I say we were going to beat him up?" Blaine asked looking at Sebastian as if he was crazy. "We talk to him, today."

"Talk to him." Sebastian said disbelievingly. Kurt cringed, agreeing with Sebastian.

"Blaine," he began. "I don't think that's going to help-"

"No," Blaine interrupted him. "It will help; you can't push this under the rug anymore. Me and Sebastian will be here for you and you owe it yourself to stop this, it gone on long enough."

Kurt's heart contracted at Blaine's words.

"Okay," he said shakily. He couldn't stop seeing Karofsky's face in the back of his mind and mixed with the confusion he was feeling, he was feeling really emotionally unstable. "You're right, this needs to stop."

Blaine smiled reassuringly at him but it was Sebastian who spoke.

"Let's go then," The words were casual but Kurt could see glint of malice in Sebastian's clear eyes and he shivered.

"Let's go," he echoed hollowly, feeling his stomach clench with dread. He walked over to where they were and Blaine reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Hey, we're here, you'll be fine."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Kurt admitted. "I'm worried that you guys will get hurt and I'm a little worried that Karofsky will."

"You're worried about the asshole?" Sebastian asked his voice deadly calm.

"Yes I am," Kurt took a deep breath. "He's so screwed up and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, am I supposed to do anything?" His voice cracked at the end and Blaine gave Kurt a look of concern.

"Kurt, we don't have to go if you don't want to," he said. "You're not supposed to do anything if you don't want to…"

"B-but," Kurt tried to voice what he was thinking. "I want to help I do, I just don't know how…."

"The only person who can help this jerk is himself," Sebastian said firmly. "I think that we should confront him and I think that yes, he does need someone to guide him but your number priority should be yourself not anyone else."

The conviction in the other boy's tone settled Kurt slightly and he was able to think more clearly than he had a minute ago. This whole situation with Karofsky had completely thrown him and he could still feel the nervous energy running through him, the memory of the forced kiss at the forefront of his mind. He had never guessed that the reason for Karofsky's continuous harassment was because of his own insecurities and confusion. Karofsky must have felt so alone and now looking back, Kurt could see all the signs that had pointed towards the jock's sexuality. It wasn't easy being in the closet, he knew and McKinley wasn't exactly the safest place to come out in. Kurt's stomach squirmed anxiously.

"I know," he said finally to Sebastian. "And I'm doing this for me."

Instead if arguing with Kurt like Kurt had expected, Sebastian nodded understandingly.

"Then we go," he said and with that the three made the way out the Lima Bean

The drive to McKinley was silent, Kurt watched the trees and houses whiz past them detachedly, and his mind more on the confrontation that was sure to happen rather the Lima scenery. Blaine was driving and Sebastian had insisted on sitting in the back seat with Kurt.

Kurt, despite the nerves he was feeling had rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm not a damsel in distress you know," he had said when they were all seated.

"I know," Sebastian had grinned briefly and Kurt had felt a little better.

"Do you know he'll be at your school for sure?" Blaine asked when they were half way there.

"Yeah, he has football till 5.30." Kurt clenched his fists anxiously.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sure…" Kurt said cautiously.

"Was that your first kiss?"

Kurt bit his lip, trying to keep the memory of Karofsky at bay. He didn't want to relive the experience of having Karofsky's hands on his face or the harsh pressure of his mouth against his own.

"Um, yeah..." he said finally, looking down. "Well at least the first one that counted…"

"That counted?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I dated this cheerleader called Brittany last year," Kurt explained, feeling a little better upon seeing the shocked expression on Sebastian's face.

"As in... a girl cheerleader?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, smiling a little at the incredulity in his voice.

"Wow," Sebastian said smirking. "You are full of surprises."

"Yeah," Kurt smiled in spite of himself. "I am."

The three of them made their way through the brightly lit corridors of McKinley, their shoes squeaking against the linoleum floor. Kurt directed them silently to the change rooms and the nearer they got, the more he felt like he was going to be sick.

When they a few metres from where they were going, Blaine stopped walking and turned to Kurt.

"We don't have to do this Kurt," he said. "Yes, he needs to be confronted but if you're uncomfortable…"

"Me and Blaine will deal with it," Sebastian promised darkly.

"No, I want to help him," Kurt and seeing Sebastian's fierce expression added; "and myself."

"We're here for you, Kurt." Blaine said and Sebastian nodded.

Kurt took a small moment to ponder the mystery of Sebastian. Sebastian was acting the complete opposite of what Kurt had expected him to and although Sebastian's urge to protect Kurt was irritating and mildly unnecessary, Sebastian was turning to be a much better person than Kurt had ever guessed.

"Thanks," Kurt said, his voice not shaky anymore. "I'm ready."

Kurt walked over to the door resolutely and swallowing loudly he opened the door.

As he had expected the change rooms were empty. Kurt breathed in the smell of sweat and boy, with a strange sense of nostalgia. Whenever he was in here, he was reminded of his brief stint as the kicker and the memory of winning the game for McKinley made him smile.

Sebastian and Blaine followed him in and both wore almost identical masks of repulsion.

"God, you're facilities suck." Sebastian said gazing around the second rate equipment and the dodgy lockers.

"Sebastian!" Blaine chastised the other boy but Kurt could see that Blaine agreed with him.

"Shut up," Kurt said half-heartedly and rolled his eyes. "Not every school can be like Dalton."

Kurt's voice turned bitter at his last words as he remembered the no harassment policy in place at the other school.

Sebastian nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own. "Dalton has me; no one can compete with that."

Despite Sebastian's superior tone, Kurt could see that Sebastian's face was inexplicably gentle.

"Tell me," Kurt said raising an eyebrow. "How on earth is that in Dalton's favour?"

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Hummel and come to think of it neither do your clothes," Sebastian grinned.

"I could say the same thing about your face," Kurt tried to supress his own grin but failed.

"Uh guys?" Blaine asked hesitantly, reminding Kurt of his presence. "I don't this is the best time for it."

"You're probably right," Kurt admitted. "What are we going to do? Practise gets out in 20 minutes."

"Are you sure we should do this today? Maybe we should do it tomorrow…" Blaine had begun to pace much to Kurt's amusement and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation and the reminder that he was going to have to talk to Karofsky he probably would have called Blaine on it.

"No," Sebastian disagreed. "We need to do this now, show him we're serious."

"Serious, what are-" Blaine's indignation was cut short but a cough at the door that led out onto the field.

"Kurt?"

Finn.

"Hey Finn," Kurt sighed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practise?"

"I need to grab my water, what are you doing here?" Finn said. "And who are these guys?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian crossed over to where Finn was standing and stuck out his hand. "You must be Finn, the brother right?"

"Um yeah, hi…" Finn eyed Sebastian confusedly and Sebastian threw Kurt a smirk.

"Shut up," Kurt glared at him for a second. "This is Blaine, Blaine this is my step brother Finn…"

"Hey," Blaine said and both him Finn exchanged nods.

"You guys are warblers right? Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's suspicious tone.

"Yes they are," he said. "And no, they aren't here to spy."

"But didn't you-"Finn began, a confused expression on his face.

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed quickly and Sebastian sniggered. "Um.."

Kurt searched his head for a way to distract Finn from telling Blaine he'd spied on the Warblers but thankfully Sebastian did it for him.

"As charming as you are, Finn," Sebastian winked at him and then shot a sly grin in Kurt's direction. "We didn't come for you; we're here for Dave Karofsky."

"Karofsky?" Finn exclaimed. "Did something happen?"

Both Sebastian and Blaine opened their mouths, presumably to explain the situation to Finn.

"No," Kurt said. "We just need to talk to him."

"Kurt…" Sebastian warned.

"It's not our secret to tell," Kurt whispered to the Dalton boys when Blaine and Sebastian both frowned at him while Finn looked on in confusion.

"Dude," Finn said. "Karofsky wasn't at practise today."

"He wasn't?" Kurt asked, nausea pooling in his stomach.

"Nope," Finn confirmed. "Let me tell you coach was pissed!"

"Ah..." Kurt muttered and Blaine moved closer to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Kurt," he said gently. "We'll talk to him after the weekend."

Kurt let out a breath shakily.

"Okay," he said, trying to smile.

"Seriously, is something wrong? Are you not telling me something?" Finn asked. "Not cool."

"No Finn," Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to repress the anxiety he could felt. "Go back to practise or you'll get in trouble."

"Shit!" Finn cried out. "I got to go!"

Kurt watched as Finn ran out of the change room without another word.

"So…" Blaine said, sounding weary.

"I can't believe you had a crush on that!" Sebastian exclaimed, shaking his head in mock disappointment at Kurt.

"Sebastian!" Blaine said at the same time that Kurt burst into laughter.

"You are such an idiot," Kurt said, all feelings of discomfort forgotten for the moment.

"A good looking idiot," Sebastian said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Not even a little bit, Smythe."

Kurt glanced at rear view mirror and sighed. The three of them had gone back to the Lima Bean after the failed intervention because both Sebastian and Kurt's cars were still in the parking lot. Despite his protests that he was perfectly fine and safe, Sebastian had insisted on following him home.

His chivalry had surprised Kurt and he had been about to thank him when Sebastian had added in his customary arrogance; "It's only customary for a gentleman to escort the lady home." And Kurt hadn't felt even a little bit sorry when he'd slapped Sebastian's arm, hard.

Still, Sebastian had insisted on trailing behind him all the way to his house even though Westerville was in the opposite direction and even though Kurt would never admit it to the other boy, it had made him feel better. He was still confused about the situation and worried about what was going to happen next Monday but somehow he felt calmer then he had two hours ago.

Pulling up alongside his house, Kurt looked behind him to see that Sebastian had stopped as well. He got out of the car, rolling his eyes when he saw Sebastian do the same.

"Thanks for escorting me," he called out as he walked over to Sebastian car, careful to make sure his tone remained sarcastic.

"Anytime," Sebastian said, leaning on the side of the car. "Not that this is going to become a regular thing though."

"What a shame," This time the sarcasm came easily and Kurt grinned.

"Thank you though," he added looking down at his feet. "You actually managed to make feel better today."

"No worries Kurt," Sebastian voice was devoid or arrogance or teasing for once. "Still wish I'd been able to do more you know?"

He was beginning to sound uncomfortable, Kurt realised and he smirked at the irony of Sebastian trying to help him and feeling awkward about it.

"Don't stress it Smythe," Kurt said teasingly and the other boy smiled gratefully at him.

Seeing Sebastian smile naturally like that, Kurt was struck by how good Sebastian looked when he wasn't trying too hard. His eyes were surprisingly gentle and the way he was leaning on the car with his hands in his pockets, Sebastian looked more vulnerable than Kurt had ever seen him. Amidst the fading light coming from the sun, Sebastian seemed to glow and Kurt found himself a little in awe of the other boy.

"…lots of homework, are you even listening to me Hummel?" Sebastian's voice broke though Kurt's musing s and Kurt's eyes flew back to Sebastian's face which was smirking at him.

"What?" Kurt asked, wondering what on earth he had just been thinking.

"I said I have to go," Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Thank you for following me home."

"Sure," Sebastian grinned at him. "Have a nice night, I'm sure we'll see each other Monday."

At the reminder, Kurt's stomach twisted.

"Hey," Sebastian said awkwardly as he opened his car door, not looking at Kurt. "Text me or Blaine if you need okay?"

"I will," Kurt said and he watched as Sebastian started his car. "Goodbye Sebastian."

"See ya Kurt," Sebastian said through the open window, giving Kurt one last uncharacteristically gentle smile before driving away.

Kurt stared at the space where Sebastian's car had been, unsure of whether the butterflies in his stomach were because of Karofsky or someone else entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

Karofsky wasn't at school on Monday nor was he there on the days following. Despite Karofsky's non appearances, both Sebastian and Blaine were still discussing talking to the other boy despite Kurt's insistence that it was a bad idea.

"We just want to talk to him, Kurt." Blaine said. "Surely you can see he needs direction right now…"

"Well…" Kurt frowned, beginning to feel slightly guilty.

"Yeah," Sebastian snorted. "That and a good punch in the face."

"Seriously?" Kurt huffed. "Your hero complex is really annoying."

"I do not have a hero complex," Sebastian said glaring at Kurt. "Just a sense of decency."

"Wow, I didn't even think that you and the word decency could go in the same sentence…" Kurt said snidely and the brief flash of hurt in Sebastian's eyes made Kurt wonder if he'd gone too far.

But it passed as soon as it appeared and Sebastian was abruptly smirking.

"Just like you and the word fashionable right?"

"Oh please," Kurt rolled his eyes. "That was weak, even for you."

Blaine coughed.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"You just want to talk about Josh," Kurt accused and Sebastian rolled his eyes at Blaine's eager expression.

"Well now that you mention it…."

Eventually, a week after Karofsky's first day of absence Kurt found out from Finn that Karofsky had transferred to another school out of state

"So Karofsky transferred," Finn announced when the two of them were clearing the dinner table, Monday night and Kurt dropped the forks he was holding in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to some school ages away," Finn said. "Like he didn't even tell anyone, he just left."

"Oh…" Kurt said weakly, to be honest he hadn't expected Karofsky to run away, he had been dreading the confrontation that he thought to be inevitable and now there was a good chance he would never see Karofsky again.

"The guy's a jerk what with all that crap he put you through." Finn said vehemently. "I'm glad he's gone."

"Me too," Kurt said truthfully because despite the twinge of guilt he felt, Kurt was ultimately relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the other boy.

"He transferred?" Sebastian's asked, the phone line making his voice sound crackly.

"Yeah," Kurt said, phone pressed to his ear as he moved around his room, searching for his pyjamas. "No one knows what school but apparently it's not in Ohio."

"What a coward." Sebastian muttered and Kurt hummed in agreement.

"I guess so," he said. "But I can't say that I'm not glad he did."

"I guess now he won't bother you then," Sebastian said and Kurt swore he could detect some relief.

"Upset that you can't swoop in and save me?" Kurt teased.

"Oh shut up," Sebastian said with no real bite to his words. "You up for coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure but I have to do my English homework." Kurt groaned internally, thinking of the long essay he had to write.

"Fine, Blaine already said yes, he's on a date with Josh tonight but Josh has basketball tomorrow so Blaine's free."

"Usual time?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," There were a few moments of silence. "See you there."

There was a faint click and then silence.

"How rude," Kurt muttered, shaking his head.

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean with his laptop case in hand and his English books tucked under one arm. He searched the bustling coffee shop for a glance of either Blaine or Sebastian and finally he spotted Sebastian sitting at a table by the back in a secluded corner. Walking over, Kurt could see that he was gazing intently at a book, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and what's more, he was wearing glasses.

Even when Kurt stood directly in front of him Sebastian didn't look up, he was reading intently the book that Kurt could now see was The Odyssey.

"Isn't that Greek?" Kurt asked and Sebastian looked up, startled.

"Erm this?" Sebastian asked, looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's by Homer..."

"He has this obsession with old books and you should see his room, it's full of them." Blaine's words from the second time they met came back to Kurt and it made Kurt look upon Sebastian from an outsider's perspective.

With his book in hand, the glasses he wore and the fact that he was without his customary air of arrogance he looked much more like a thoughtful intellectual than Kurt thought was physically possible. Of course that was until he opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, smirking. "Am I using references that are far beyond your intellectual capacity?"

"No!" Kurt flushed. "I'm not dumb…"

Sebastian laughed but not unkindly as he removed his glasses. "Never said you were."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure you just did," he countered. "But it's okay, I always suspected that the cheap product you put in your hair affected your memory…"

"Oh shut up," Sebastian grinned. "You love the hair."

"Sure," Kurt said. "If by love you mean I am strongly indifferent then yes."

"Strongly indifferent," Sebastian mused. "I can live with that."

They grinned at each other and Kurt noticed that Sebastian didn't have any coffee.

"I'm going to get some coffee," he said and added with exasperation; "Do you want me to get you some?"

"Yes please, black with two sugars,"

"Black to match your heart right?" Kurt laughed.

"Hey," Sebastian protested. "I said please didn't i?"

"Whatever…" Kurt shook his head and made his way over to the counter.

He stood in line, shifting from one foot to the other in impatience. The amount of people getting coffee today was ridiculous and he waited for seven minutes before getting the chance to order. The barista was a pretty blonde who kept shooting covert glances at Sebastian and Kurt resisted the urge to tell the barista where Sebastian's preference lay but instead he settled for glaring at her and telling her to hurry up. Afterwards, as he took the two cups of scorching coffee over to Sebastian he felt a little guilty, not quite remembering what had triggered the irritation. It reminded of the way he used to feel about Rachel back when glee club has first started and he liked Finn. But that was jealousy…this was…. whatever it was.

"Took you long enough," Sebastian said, accepting the cup of coffee from him once Kurt sat down.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Sebastian grinned.

"Thank you," he added.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt looked around them and then behind him towards the door.

"Hmm, I thought someone was missing…"

Kurt snorted.

"For someone who-"

"Beep beep beep!" A loud screeching interrupted him. Sebastian took out his phone and smirked.

"Blaine Anderson, where are you?" He said into his phone. "Oh…."

Kurt shot a questioning look towards Sebastian who held up a finger.

"Yeah that's fine," Sebastian said. "I'll tell him."

And with that he hung up.

"So?" Kurt asked. "Is he coming?"

"Nah," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Josh's basketball was cancelled so he surprised Blaine at lunch with a 'romantic' picnic."

Kurt shook his head at Sebastian's obvious repulsion at the word "romantic."

"That's really sweet," he said, ignoring Sebastian's scoff. "Although I thought they went out yesterday…?"

"Yeah, they did." Sebastian said, taking a big sip of his coffee. "You should see them at school, it's sickening…"

"Oh come on Sebastian!" Kurt said. "You have to admit they're pretty cute…"

"They work well together," Sebastian admitted, smiling almost unnoticeably. "

"There." Kurt said triumphantly. "You're not completely heartless then."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Sebastian quirked a smile.

Kurt grinned widely.

"How's Dalton?" he asked. "Other than the Blaine and Josh show."

"Boring," Sebastian said. "The workload is massive and there's nothing to distract me from it."

"Surely there are numerous uh distractions for you at Dalton," Kurt hedged uncomfortably.

"Actually, surprisingly not…" Sebastian said much to Kurt's surprise and he sounded about as uncomfortable as Kurt did. "Dalton boys are boring."

"Oh," Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway," Sebastian shifted in his seat. "How's the whole Karofsky thing going? Do you know where he transferred?"

"No, the only reason I know transferred is because Finn found out from the guys in his football team. Apparently he just left without telling anyone except for Azimio and even then, he didn't tell him where he was transferring to."

"The bastard sounds pretty paranoid," Sebastian noted.

"Well he probably thinks I told everyone," Kurt said shrugging. "Which is ironic seeing as I only ever told you and Blaine."

"You didn't tell your friends?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "You probably should."

"No," Kurt disagreed. "I told you guys because I know you won't tell anyone and because you guys don't go to McKinley. If I tell New Directions, chances are the whole school will know and honestly, they won't understand, I think it's best for not only for Karofsky but also for me."

"For you?" Sebastian grimaced. "How is not telling your friends about something bad that happened to you?"

"I'm dealing with okay?" Kurt said. "I'm fine honestly."

"Okay, okay…" Sebastian said and frowned at Kurt, looking more like Blaine than himself.

"For someone so promiscuous you sure are being pretty intense about this…." Kurt said. He really wanted to roll his eyes at how overprotective Sebastian was being, especially seeing as he was someone who went around seducing people on a daily basis.

Sebastian's frown deepened. "I would never do anything like that, especially to you. I know you think I'm a slut and everything but I would never force myself on someone…"

By the time he finished, Sebastian sounded angry and Kurt instantly felt bad.

"I know that and I don't think you're a slut," Kurt said surprised. "I'm sorry if I gave that impression…"

Sebastian's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "That's okay."

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"So, you said you had an English essay?" Sebastian asked, with his usual confidence and Kurt breathed a silent sigh of relief. Despite how much they argued, things had never got as tense as they had been a minute ago.

"Yeah, on The Glass Menagerie," Kurt said. "Have you heard of it?"

Sebastian snorted. "Of course I've heard of it, I've read it like five times."

"Oh," Kurt grinned sheepishly. "Well I've only read it once…"

"Figures," Sebastian made a faint noise of disapproval. "Do you want my help?"

"Really? Shouldn't you be doing your work?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Sebastian smirked. "I've already finished."

"Shut up," Kurt glared at him.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sebastian asked.

Yes," Kurt sighed. "I do…"

"Then say please," Sebastian tapped his fingers against the table.

You're impossible, Kurt muttered. "Please Sebastian."

"Since you asked nicely," Sebastian grinned at him. "What's the essay question?"

"Comparing the play to Tennessee Williams' own life," Kurt told him as he took out his own copy of the play and his notepad.

"Well that's easy then," Sebastian flashed another smile and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"For you maybe."

"Well lucky I'm here then," Sebastian put his coffee down and reached for his glasses. "What have you done so far?"

"Not much, I've read the play and I've outlined the key points," Kurt kept his eyes his page, trying hard not to be distracted by the sight of Sebastian wearing glasses. "Here."

Kurt handed Sebastian the notes he had already done. Sebastian scanned the page.

"These are good," The surprise in his voice was insulting. "What do you know about Williams' early life?"

"Not much," Kurt admitted and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sebastian said. "When is it due?"

"In three days…" Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.

Three days…" Sebastian sounded incredulous.

"I've been busy!" Kurt exclaimed. "I don't need you lecturing me on my study habits, Sebastian."

"Did I say anything?"

"Impossible," Kurt muttered. "Can we get started?"

"Sure," Sebastian sat up straighter. "Make sure you're taking notes."

"Okay…" Kurt took out a pen.

"Now," Sebastian began, his eyes lighting up. "Tennessee Williams was born in 1911 and like in the play he lived with his Mother and Sister."

"How do you know all this?" Kurt interrupted curiously.

"Shut up and write it down."

"…So what you're saying is that there's tons of little references in the play to his sexuality?" Kurt asked, half an hour later.

"Exactly," he never says it but you can tell," Sebastian explained. "Like how he's always at the movies, which was where all the gay men hung out."

"I didn't notice that," Kurt said, puzzled. "Maybe I should read it again…"

"Maybe," Sebastian agreed warmly.

Kurt looked down at his page of notes and then back at Sebastian. Sebastian had just spent the last half an hour explaining in insane detail the similarities between the play and Williams' actual life and Kurt was having trouble believing that this Sebastian was the same Sebastian who was a self-proclaimed player. He'd never seen Sebastian more animated and it was crazy how much he knew about the play, he seemed to have memorized all the minute details and everything he said made perfect sense.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"How…" Kurt huffed in amazement. "How do you know all of this?"

Sebastian grinned in triumphant. "I'm just amazing."

"Oh shut up!" Kurt tried hard not to smile. "Tell me, have you studied this before?"

"Yes I have," Sebastian admitted. "I read last year in Paris."

"Paris? Why would they study this in Paris?" Kurt asked.

"We didn't do it in school," Sebastian said. "They do all French texts there."

"So you just, what? Studied it by yourself?" Kurt studied the other boy closely and he could see a faint blush beginning to appear.

"Yeah…" Sebastian averted his eyes and stood up abruptly.

"I'll go get us more coffee," he said quickly.

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he mused over this side of Sebastian that he had never seen before. Sebastian had looked so embarrassed and Kurt couldn't understand why. Knowing that Sebastian actually interests other than hooking up made Kurt completely revaluate the other boy. The more he thought about it, the more Kurt realised how much he liked Sebastian and a strange warmth began to bloom in his chest. Sebastian was nice without being a suck up, he was funny, he was amazingly sarcastic as well as being the only person who was as good as Kurt at verbal sparring, he was smart, he apparently loved to read and not only that, he was also possibly the best looking boy Kurt had even seen. Wait what?

Oh no.

Kurt felt panic begin to settle in the pit of his stomach as a continuous stream of thoughts kept invading his mind.

He was falling for Sebastian.

The one who didn't do "relationships."

The one who didn't go for guys like him.

"Kurt?"

Sebastian had come back and was sitting down in front of Kurt, holding a cup of coffee. Kurt felt his stomach twist at the sight of him. Any chance of it just being a reflex reaction to Sebastian being nice to him had disappeared, Sebastian was smiling quizzically at him and Kurt couldn't stop staring.

"What?" He asked finally, hoping that he sounded normal.

"I got you some coffee…" Sebastian grinned and Kurt swallowed hard.

He was so screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh I'm sorry," Sebastian grinned at Blaine as he approached the table where Blaine and Kurt were sitting; already drinking their coffees, with Sebastian's placed on the table. Kurt hated that his stomach immediately tied into knots at the sight of him. It had been three days since Kurt had gotten coffee with Sebastian and he had spent them completely freaking out, hoping desperately that the attraction he had felt for Sebastian had been a fluke or a momentary lapse in sanity. In fact, he had almost convinced himself but the very moment that Sebastian walked into the coffee shop, Kurt knew it wasn't going away. If it had been merely physical attraction, Kurt would have been fine but it was more than that.

"I wasn't aware that there was a danger of hazardous falling from the sky today." Sebastian continued.

Both Blaine and Kurt stared at him blankly.

Sebastian eyed Blaine meaningfully. "Blaine's helmet hair," he hinted, gesturing to his own hair pointedly.

"What about my hair?" Blaine asked, still confused.

"He's talking about your gel," Kurt said helpfully.

"Yeah," Sebastian added sitting down. "It looks like you've tried to drown in it."

Blaine frowned. "You know that's not very nice, maybe you should try a little common courtesy," he said, sounding genuinely hurt. "My hair looks fine; you're just trying to make me feel bad about myself." By the time Blaine finished speaking he sounded angrier then Kurt had ever seen him.

"What?" Sebastian asked sounding dumbstruck and Kurt looked at Blaine properly. The other boy had dark circles under his eyes and aside from his heavy gelled hair; the rest of his appearance was rumpled and not at all put-together like he normally was.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No…" Blaine muttered. "Josh and I had a fight last night… I showed up an hour late last night and he got really mad…"

"Oh," Kurt grimaced. "I'm sorry Blaine, I'm sure you'll work things out."

"I hope so," Blaine said morosely.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Hey," Sebastian said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm uh…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and Sebastian glared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said to Blaine. "I shouldn't have made fun of your hair."

He was still rubbing his neck and Kurt hated how he instinctively knew that he only did that when he felt guilty.

"That's okay," Blaine said smiling a little. "I overreacted."

"Well-" Sebastian began but he was cut off by Blaine's phone.

"It's Josh!" Blaine exclaimed and he stood up abruptly. "I'm going to take this."

He walked over to the door and held the phone to his ear as he made his way out of the Lima Bean.

Kurt swallowed loudly as he and Sebastian were left alone.

"So," he said, hoping he sounded normal. "Who'd have thought? Sebastian Smythe apologising."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yeah but don't expect it to happen again…"

"Don't worry," Kurt assured him, grinning despite his nerves. "I don't."

"It's probably best you don't expect anything from me," Sebastian said. "I don't tend to deliver on promises or expectations."

Kurt laughed weakly. It didn't matter that Sebastian was obviously joking, it still hit home. What was he doing? This would only end in Kurt getting hurt, he had to find a way to stop this, he had to-

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked carefully and Kurt snapped his head up.

"Why?" He asked, cringing internally. If he was going to keep hanging around Sebastian, he really needed to be less obvious.

"You look like you're about to be sick and you were breathing really loudly," Sebastian searched Kurt's face. "Blaine and Josh getting you down?"

"They'll work it out…" Kurt mustered a smile. "If Josh likes Blaine half as much as Blaine likes him, they're bound to work it out."

"Oh trust me," Sebastian snorted. "Josh is definitely into Blaine, it's sickening."

Kurt laughed at Sebastian's unconvincing disgust.

"Oh, guess what?" Kurt asked, hoping that Sebastian had forgotten about his previous question. "I got an A on that essay..."

"Of course you did," Sebastian said, looking pleased. "I helped you didn't I"

Kurt's stomach twisted at the reminder.

"Yes you did," he said. "Thank you for that."

"No worries." Sebastian said, holding his cup of coffee up in mock toast. Kurt mirrored him, sipping at his mocha greedily, grateful for the caffeine hit.

They drank in silence for a minute, Kurt trying to focus on his coffee and not on Sebastian.

"You've never told me what was wro-" Sebastian began, twisting in his chair so he was looking at Kurt directly but thankfully, before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Blaine.

"We made up!" Blaine collapsed into his chair looking happy.

"That's great!" Kurt wrenched his eyes from Sebastian's and grinned at Blaine.

"Yeah…." Blaine grabbed his coffee, grinning goofily.

Sebastian didn't say anything, only rolling his eyes at Kurt in exasperation. Kurt swallowed hard; this was going to be difficult.

The more time Kurt spent with Sebastian, the more he began to pick up certain things about the other boy. He hated to admit it, but now that he was actually paying closer attention to him, Sebastian was really much more good-natured then he claimed to be.

When Kurt had arrived at the Lima Bean, ready to pull out his hair from worrying about a French test that he needed to get an A for in order to continue the subject, Sebastian had immediately asked what was bothering him. He had had told Blaine to get Kurt his coffee and thenproceeded to bombard Kurt with a combination of questions about Kurt's newest musical obsession (Judy Garland coincidentally) and teasing jibes about the state of his hair.

It wasn't until after he had left the Lima Bean and gotten into his car that he realised that Sebastian had managed to distract him from thinking about his test for a complete hour.

It was more than he had expected from the other boy and he wasn't sure if he was grateful or upset for the strange kindness Sebastian had shown. Part of him wanted to grin like a lunatic and to feel happy that Sebastian seemed to actually care about him or at least the Sebastian equivalent.

But a bigger part of him wished that Sebastian would be less of a friend and more of an annoying acquaintance, it seemed like the more time Kurt spent with him, the harder it was to deny that he had feelings for Sebastian.

There was bright side though, if you could call it one. Most of the time, when Kurt hung out with Blaine and Sebastian, he was too busy arguing with Sebastian to dwell too much on his feelings. It wasn't till he got home that he usually began to overthink things.

It was much easier being with Sebastian than being away from him and Kurt definitely didn't want to think about that.

"Hey," Kurt called out to Sebastian who was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the Lima Bean, holding a steaming cup. Kurt's stomach twisted as he realised that Blaine wasn't there. The thought of spending an hour alone with Sebastian was both terrifying and exhilarating

"Hey," Sebastian said, giving Kurt a quick nod as he sat down.

"Blaine not here?" Kurt asked and kept his head down as he rifled through his bag for his wallet, making sure Sebastian couldn't see his face.

"He's coming," Sebastian said and the strange tone he spoke in made Kurt snap his head up to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at Sebastian's face closely for the first time that day.

Sebastian's eyebrows were furrowed deeply and the intense look that he wore made him look like he was in pain. Kurt also noticed how he was tightly gripping his coffee as if it was about to run away from him.

"I auditioned for a regionals solo today," Sebastian explained, sighing heavily. "Blaine's coming from the council meeting…"

"Really?" Kurt grinned. "What did you sing?"

"Maneater, by the Nelly Furtado…." Sebastian gave a small smile at Kurt's quiet hum of approval. "But that's not the point, they've probably already decided by now."

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked. "Oh my god, you are!"

Sebastian flushed lightly.

"I'd have thought that you wouldn't be nervous," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I seem to remember you saying that other than Blaine, you had the best voice in the group…."

"Yeah it's true," Sebastian said grinning. "But the council could be biased; they might not make the right decision…"

Kurt supressed a smile, it was the first time he had ever seen Sebastian so unsure of himself and he was obviously trying really hard to cover it up.

"Biased?" Kurt snorted. "Why would they be biased? I wasn't aware that solos were judged on personality…"

"Ha, ha." Sebastian said sarcastically. "I'm serious though, this guy Jeremy's on the council and he really doesn't like me…"

"Jeremy? Did you piss him off or something?" Kurt asked, trying to remember if Sebastian or Blaine had mentioned a Jeremy before.

"Me and Jeremy, let's just say what we had, it was brief," Sebastian grinned lewdly. "And I think he's sore that it didn't last…"

"Oh…" Kurt blanched, his hands tightening into fists but he was saved from having to say anymore by Blaine entering the Lima Bean.

"Look who's here…." Kurt said, pointing towards the door and Sebastian's eyes widened but all he managed was a noncommittal hum of acknowledgment.

"Oh come on Sebastian!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're allowed to be nervous."

Sebastian's eyes flickered to Kurt's.

"I'm not…" he muttered, grimacing slightly. "Shut up."

Kurt smiled at his petulant tone.

"Hey guys!" Blaine had arrived at the table. "Kurt, do you want me to get you some coffee?"

"Oh no, it's fine." Kurt smiled at him, watching Sebastian fidget silently out of the corner of his eye. "I'll get it myself."

"Don't be silly," Blaine said. "My treat."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest. "I really-"

"I'll get it." Blaine said firmly and turned to go to the counter.

"Blaine." Sebastian said, apparently not able to stay silent any longer. "Are you going to tell me what the council said? Or am I going to have torture it out of you?"

"The council?" Blaine asked innocently, a small smile creeping on his lips. "What about the council?"

"Oh my god Blaine." Sebastian rolled his eyes but Kurt could see that he was picking nervously at his Lima Bean napkin and it was almost in shreds. "Did they decide who got the second solo?"

"Ah that's right!" Blaine exclaimed in mock surprise and Kurt laughed quietly.

"Oh for goodness sake Blaine," he said. "Put Seb out of his misery."

"Fine…" Blaine grinned and looked at Sebastian directly. "You got it."

Sebastian's response was instantaneous.

A slow grin spread over his face and Kurt held back a laugh at the look of triumph in Sebastian's eyes.

"I think I'll go get us some celebratory coffee!" Blaine said grinning at Sebastian one last time before departing.

"Well done!" Kurt congratulated the other boy, trying to tone down his own wide grin and Sebastian waved a hand, dismissively but Kurt could see he looked pleased.

"Thank you," Sebastian said. "I was obviously going to get it but thanks anyway."

"Oh Kurt!" Kurt said in a poor imitation of Sebastian's voice. "What if they don't like me?"

"Oh shut up," Sebastian said fondly and Kurt felt his heart contract, biting down on the urge to say something potentially embarrassing.

"You're so ungrateful…" he said instead, trying to keep his voice light.

Sebastian sighed exaggeratedly. "Thank you," he said, actually sounding sincere this time.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, hoping he didn't sound as giddy as he felt. "I will remember this day forever, the day Sebastian Smythe said thank you."

"I resent that." Sebastian pouted for a moment then smirked. "You're just jealous I get solos and you don't."

"Unlikely," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I assure you, my voice is better than yours…"

"Unlikely," Sebastian mimicked him. "My voice is fantastic."

"Depends on your definition of fantastic," Kurt said, pretending to speculate. "If your definition of fantastic is the squeaky sound of meerkats trying to communicate, then yes; I'm sure you do sound fantastic…"

"Ouch," Sebastian grinned. "That hurts, Kurt."

"I'm sure," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't even heard me sing," Sebastian accused.

"You haven't heard him sing yet?" Blaine asked, having finally come back from getting his and Kurt's coffee.

"Nope," Kurt said, taking his coffee gratefully. "Thanks, Blaine."

"No worries," Blaine smiled at him. "But you really haven't heard him sing? He's really good…"

"See," Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at Kurt. "If Blaine says it, it must be true…"

"I'm not convinced," Kurt said brightly. "I'll believe it when I see it…"

Sebastian glared at him.

"Sebastian, why don't you sing a bit of your audition?" Blaine suggested.

"In here?" Sebastian asked doubtfully.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"This place is packed… I don't want to disturb them…" Sebastian said shrugging and Kurt snorted.

"Afraid you won't live up to the expectation?" he asked.

Sebastian grinned at him, clearly unable to resist the challenge in Kurt's voice. "The opposite actually, get ready to have your mind blown."

"Just sing quietly," Blaine said, looking between the two with amusement.

"I'll try." Sebastian smirked.

"Just get on with it." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Everybody look at me, me." Sebastian began, his eyes on Kurt. "I walk in the door you start screaming. Come on everybody what you here for? Move your body around like a nympho."

Kurt eyes widened appreciatively and Sebastian grinned as he sung.

"Everybody get your necks to crack around. All you crazy people come jump around."

He certainly didn't have the technical brilliance that Blaine had but Sebastian's voice seemed natural and so Sebastian. And not only that, he alsoseemed to sing with more charm and charisma than the other Warbler which was something Kurt hadn't even thought possible.

"I want to see you all on your knees, knees." Sebastian grinned at Kurt suggestively.

Kurt flushed crimson, trying to focus on the wall behind Sebastian rather than the boy himself as he continued to sing.

"You either want to be with me or be me. Maneater, make you work hard-"

"That's enough Sebastian!" Blaine cut in, laughing. "I think Kurt got your point."

Sebastian grinned at Kurt. "Did I convince you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Um…" Kurt momentarily lost his train of thought. "Yeah you did,"

"Really?" Sebastian asked disbelievingly.

"Really." Kurt confirmed, rolling his eyes. "You sounded great."

"Oh," Sebastian pursed his lips. "I was expecting you to shut me down…"

"Well I didn't," Kurt said.

"My amazing voice win you over did it?" Sebastian grinned.

You have no idea, Kurt thought, taking a deep sip of his mocha as Blaine and Sebastian became distracted by conversation.

Consequently Maneater soon became the most played song on his iTunes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sebastian's not coming today," Blaine stated as Kurt sat down.

"He's not?" Kurt asked, hating the wave of disappointment that crashed over him. He did feel a twinge of relief over the fact he didn't have to be on his guard to make sure Sebastian didn't find out. It had been three weeks since Kurt had come to the horrible realisation he had developed feelings for Sebastian (not that he was counting) and it only seemed to get worse.

"Nope," Blaine shrugged. "He had to stay behind at school."

"Oh…" Kurt really hoped that Blaine didn't pick up on the disappointment in his voice. "Why?"

"Oh Dalton lost on the weekend, he has an extra lacrosse training."

"Oh that sucks," Kurt said lamely, he really didn't understand lacrosse at all but apparently the team was almost as big as the football team at Dalton.

"Yeah it does," Blaine agreed and he grinned knowingly. "You've never seen a lacrosse game have you?"

"No…" Kurt admitted. "We don't have a team at McKinley."

"That's a shame, it's a great game." Blaine's eyes lit up with excitement. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Kurt asked warily.

"See, this weekend Josh doesn't have basketball,"" Blaine began.

"I know that," Kurt interrupted. "I seem to remember you telling us this more than once."

"Hush you," Blaine rolled his eyes, going a faint pink. "And because he doesn't, we were going to go out."

"You said that as well…" Kurt muttered, grinning.

"Where is Sebastian when you need him?" Blaine huffed. "Let me finish will you?"

"Sorry," Kurt said. "Please continue."

"Well we were thinking about going to the game," Blaine said. "You could come with us!"

Kurt paused. The idea of watching of Sebastian play lacrosse was tempting; he knew he'd always had a weakness for guys who played sports and more than once he had always wondered what Sebastian looked like playing lacrosse….

No, that was exactly why he shouldn't go. There was no point playing with fire, going to watch Sebastian would probably only make things worse.

"I can't," Kurt shook his head, trying to sound convincing. "I promised I'd help Mercedes buy a trench coat on Saturday."

"Oh that sucks…" Blaine pursed his lips. "Is that going to take all day? Seb's lacrosse game is in the morning, you could go after…"

"It's an all-day thing," Kurt said quickly. He felt bad for lying to Blaine but he was already in too deep, he really didn't need the image of Sebastian hot and sweaty after a game of lacrosse.

"Oh…" Blaine muttered and Kurt could have laughed at his puppy dog-like expression.

"It's okay," he said, patting the other boy's shoulder and then added teasingly; "You'll have fun without me, lots of fun I expect."

Blaine laughed. "You're so much like Sebastian sometimes Kurt, it's weird…"

"I'm, I'm what?" Kurt spluttered. "What do you mean?"

Blaine laughed.

"What do you think I mean? You both love to tease and insult people…"

"Oh god is that really how I come across?" Kurt asked, cringing.

"No," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let me finish. But like Sebastian, you obviously don't mean anything by it, it's just who you are, you aren't trying to hurt people. And besides the only person I've really seen you insult is Sebastian and that doesn't count."

"Now I feel kinda bad…" Kurt muttered.

"Don't," Blaine chuckled. "Ever since Sebastian met you, he's a whole lot nicer, you'd be surprised…"

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. "You're not serious."

"I am," Blaine gave him a bemused look. "He used to be so arrogant-"

"He still is," Kurt pointed out.

"Not really, nowadays you can tell that he's joking or trying to cover up that he's nervous," Blaine said. "Before, he was just an ass all the time."

Kurt snorted.

"But you guys were friends before me… Are you saying you actually weren't?" he asked.

"Oh we were," Blaine nodded, grinning. "But it doesn't change the fact that he was completely full of himself."

"I guess not," Kurt laughed.

"I'm being serious here, Kurt!" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Like you have no idea, before you started hanging around, Sebastian would fill in the awkward pauses with his ridiculous pick-up lines and over the top flirting."

"That's probably because he was coming on to you…" Kurt muttered, hating the bitterness in his tone.

"What?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Never mind," Kurt smiled wanly at him. "I really don't think it's because of me, Blaine…"

"Oh come on!" Blaine shook his head in amusement. "You have no idea how much easier is to be friends with him now, it's totally all you."

Kurt flushed at Blaine's words. "I guess I do remember him being a bit of a jerk when we first met..."

Blaine gave him a curious look and Kurt realised he was probably about to ask how he and Sebastian met, thinking quickly he jumped in with another question.

"So how are you and Josh anyway? You haven't been talking about it lately…."

"Well," Blaine said blushing. "We're doing good…"

"Good huh?" Kurt smiled. "I'm glad…."

And Kurt was, really. But as Blaine began to talk about his last date with Josh, it was hard not to compare Blaine's love life to Kurt's own. Despite that Blaine had met Josh at a seedy gay bar; he and Josh actually had an honest to god relationship that was cute to the point where it was almost unbearable. Kurt on the other hand, had never even gone on proper "date," the only times he had been kissed was by a girl and then a closeted asshole. Also, not to mention he had fallen for one of his best friends.

He had no idea when Sebastian had become one of his best friends but it was really no surprise, what with them getting coffee three times a week. Not only that but Kurt also told both Sebastian and Blaine more than he ever told the New Directions, maybe because none of them were gay or maybe it was just because the two warblers just seemed to listen to him more. Which was ironic since Kurt admittedly spent most of his time with Sebastian bickering or listening to Blain gush about Josh.

"You should have seen this girl, Kurt!" Blaine said, gesturing with his hands excitably. "Amazing!"

Kurt repressed a sigh; things were much less boring when Sebastian was around.

"Regionals!" Mr Schue exclaimed, grinning. "We've only got a week to prepare so we need to get started!"

Kurt sighed; once again they had left it to the last moment to get ready for regionals. As he glanced around the choir room at the faces of New Directions, he couldn't help but think of the Dalton Warblers. Most likely they had already choreographed their routines and were working on the fine tuning of the already impeccable vocals. New Directions however hadn't even written their songs yet. Why Mr Schuester had gone with Rachel's crazy original song idea with only a week to go was beyond him but here they were, about to begin their first song writing session.

"Mr Schue?" Rachel piped up from the back. "If I may?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shared an amused look with Mercedes who was sitting next to him. It was true that he had really begun to genuinely like Rachel but god she was annoying.

"Of course Rachel," Mr Schuester said stepping to side, allowing her to stand in front of the group.

"Before Quinn and I head off to write our own song," she grinned at the blonde in question. "I would just like to say that I'm very proud of everyone, I think everyone has really stepped up this year and I'm sure you'll write a great song."

Kurt shot a mystified look at the small brunette, waiting for her to add something self-centred to her impromptu speech. He wasn't disappointed.

"And," she continued. "When we're standing on stage with the first place trophy, I hope you'll all remember whose idea this was!"

"Well we won't forget with you reminding us all the time, will we?" Santana scoffed.

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Excu-" she began but Puck interrupted her, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Who even wants to do original songs, we're only doing it because Quinn and Finn agreed with your stupid idea…"

"It's not stupid!" Rachel glared at him. "Finn says-"

"Guys, guys!" Mr Schue clapped his hands. "None of that. We're doing original songs and that's final. Rachel, Quinn if you guys want to go the auditorium I'll take over things here."

With a final glare at Santana and Puck, Rachel waltzed out of the room, with Quinn trailing behind her.

"Okay guys," Mr Schue began, looking relieved that Rachel was out of the room. "Let's write some songs!"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Tina groaned. "We're going to lose!"

"You never know," Mike put an arm around her shoulder. "The Warblers might suck even more than we do…"

"Ah the Warblers!" Mercedes crowed, elbowing Kurt.

"Oh shut up," Kurt muttered, going red.

"Oh that's' right…" Santana said, turning to look at Kurt. "You're getting wanky with those two warblers."

"I am not, Santana!" Kurt groaned in frustration. "You are disgusting."

"What are the Warblers doing Kurt?" Tina asked. "Have they mentioned anything about regionals?"

"No they have not," Kurt said, crossing his arms. "We don't talk about show choir."

"I'm sure you don't," Santana said suggestively and Kurt ground his teeth in frustration.

"They're just friends," Mercedes told Santana, rolling her eyes and Kurt felt a slight twinge of guilt that he hadn't told her that he had feelings for Sebastian. But the guilt was quickly chased away by the knowledge that if he told Mercedes the whole glee club would know within hours.

"Guys, can we please stay on track please?" Mr Schuester asked, sounding a little helpless.

Kurt sighed and faced the front, resigning himself to the fact that the next hour would be spent listening to Mr Schue drone on about rhyming words and song structure.

Without even thinking about it, he surreptitiously took out his phone.

[To Sebastian] Glee club sucks. Get ready to win at regionals.

As soon as he pressed send he regretted it immediately, knowing it would only inflate Sebastian's already oversized ego. His stomach twisted as he tried to concentrate on Mr Schuester.

Only about a minute later his phone vibrated against his hip.

[From Sebastian] Don't write yourself off so easily.

Kurt stared in shock at his phone until it vibrated again.

[From Sebastian] Having said that though, no matter how good you are, we will win. But thank you for confirming :)

I must be a masochist, Kurt thought to himself as he began to type into his keypad.

"Three days till the inevitable showdown," Sebastian announced, collapsing into his chair at the Lima Bean.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Regionals," Sebastian hinted, looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Ah," Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Sebastian his coffee. "Show choir showdown, it's going to be intense..."

"Yep," Sebastian took a deep sip of his coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing dumbass," Kurt said. "Consider it compensation for you impending loss at regionals…"

"Why I appreciate the coffee, I seem recall you saying something along the lines of," Sebastian smirked and adopted a high, breathy voice. "Sebastian! Get ready to win at regionals!"

"I do not sound like that!" Kurt glared and Sebastian laughed.

"I did it for dramatic effect," he drawled, looking every bit as arrogant as he did when they first met before breaking out in a grin. "But you're avoiding the truth, we will win at regionals, you even said so yourself."

"I take it back, when I said that I was consumed by my irritation for Rachel Berry and the rest of my glee club, I wasn't thinking straight…"

"Sure sure," Sebastian leaned back in his chair.

"Not to mention that you're a soloist…" Kurt shrugged, smirking and Sebastian scrunched up his face.

"I'm good and you know it!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Do I?"

"I give up," Sebastian threw his hands up in apparent defeat.

"Well then," Kurt grinned. "Now that I've won…"

"You are so childish." Sebastian stated, shaking his head.

"Pot calling the kettle black much?" Blaine came up behind Sebastian.

"Thank you so much for being on my side, Blaine…" Sebastian eyed the other boy distastefully.

"There are sides now?" Kurt asked. "Now who's childish?"

He handed Blaine his coffee, ignoring Sebastian's pointed looks.

"Oh thanks Kurt!" Blaine said gratefully. "Just let me get my money-"

"My treat."

"Oh thank you!" Blaine grinned.

"He's trying to bribe us into letting McKinley win regionals," Sebastian told Blaine, shooting Kurt a grin.

"You're an idiot." Kurt said, shaking his head. "I don't need to bribe you; we're going to win anyway…"

"We'll see," Blaine exchanged a glance with Sebastian. "What we have planned is pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked slyly. "What have you got planned?"

Sebastian coughed, sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

"Nice try," Blaine said. "It's going to take more than that to find out, you'd make a terrible spy."

Kurt let out a snort of laughter and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

He looked over to Sebastian who was shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh Blaine…" Sebastian chuckled. "You're so observant…."

"What?" Blaine asked looking thoroughly confused. "What am I missing?"

"Nothing Blaine," Kurt said, trying to keep a straight face. "So how are you?"

"I'm good…" Blaine said slowly, still looking back and forth between Kurt and Sebastian. "What about you? You haven't heard anything about Karofsky right?"

"Nope," Kurt said. "Now that he's left Ohio, it was like he never existed."

"Hm, okay," Blaine sounded thoughtful.

The three of them sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, drinking their coffees.

"This is all we ever do," Blaine said eventually putting down his cup.

"What? Exist?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Blaine sounded vaguely exasperated. "Get coffee at the Lima bean."

"Oh," Sebastian mused. "That is true…"

"We went to scandals," Kurt pointed out. "You have to remember that…"

"Well yeah…" Blaine blushed while Sebastian sniggered. "But that was months ago! We need to get out more."

"You're probably right," Sebastian said. "I've drunk more coffee in the last month than I did for a quarter of last year…"

"Weren't you in Paris?" Kurt asked. "Surely you would have drunk coffee in Paris…"

"A bit…." Sebastian grinned. "But in Paris the coffee is a little more… Irish."

"Oh my god Sebastian..." Blaine groaned. "Where were your parents?"

"Probably out drinking," Sebastian flashed Blaine a smirk. "Like me."

"And we wonder what went wrong…." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Back to the original point," Blaine said loudly. "We need to go somewhere in the next week, maybe after regionals?"

"Yeah after beat your little New Directions to the ground," Sebastian elbowed Kurt. "We should celebrate our win…"

"There won't be much for you to celebrate," Kurt gave Sebastian and Blaine his personal bitch-glare. "But I suppose we could go out."

"Scandals?" Blaine asked. "Josh could come-"

"Of course Josh will come," Sebastian rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"And," Blaine continued, apparently choosing to ignore Sebastian. "That way, you guys can both meet guys…" Blaine finished with a wink at both Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt sighed internally, stomach squirming at the thought of having to watch Sebastian seduce some guy at Scandals. Sebastian never talked about his conquests with him and Blaine, he vaguely remember Blaine saying it was apparently because he liked to keep that part separate. Whether it was because Sebastian felt ashamed or just that he didn't want them to know exactly how frequently he hooked up, Blaine wasn't sure and Kurt wanted to keep it that way.

"Actually," Sebastian said, sounding immensely uncomfortable. "I'd rather not do that…"

"Why not?" Kurt asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah," Blaine chimed in. "You said it yourself that is why you go to Scandals…"

"Look, I just don't feel like it okay?" Sebastian said irritably. "I don't always like to just hook up ok?"

"I'm pretty that's what you said like a month ago Sebastian," Blaine gave the other boy a quizzical look. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sebastian said pointedly. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Blaine and I'll see you at regionals Kurt, prepare to lose." Sebastian spoke quickly and as soon as he said his last word, he was out the door of the Lima Bean.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked Blaine, head spinning from Sebastian's hasty exit.

"I have no idea…" Blaine muttered shaking his head. "If i didn't know better, I'd say the reason he doesn't want to go to scandals is because he has a crush…"

Kurt's heart sunk as he tried to work through Blaine's words in his head.

"But that's pretty ridiculous isn't it?" Blaine laughed. "Did I tell you about that online sale I found? It's pretty amazing I mean I was…"

Kurt murmured in reply but he wasn't really listening, his mind was on Blaine's previous words.

I'd say he has a crush.

Kurt really fucking hoped not.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt sighed and lent against the back wall of the theatre foyer, giving up on trying to search for a glimpse of his father amongst the mass of people that were already streaming through the open door making so much noise that Kurt barely heard the rumbling of the cars outside or the quiet hum of music coming from the theatre itself. He had promised to meet his Dad beforehand and frankly he was grateful for the distraction. Their dressing room was absolutely chaotic with everyone either getting changed, doing vocal warm-ups or in Finn's case, trying to choose between two girls who were both mildly annoying. Kurt had to hand it to his stepbrother, the fact that he had both Quinn and Rachel pining after him was impressive but for the most part he really didn't care, the whole thing was exhausting to watch.

"Ready to lose?"

Kurt looked up at the sound of Sebastian's voice. Sebastian was standing in front of him, smirking as usual and wearing the a mismatched version of the Dalton uniform minus the blazer. Kurt felt a rush of warmth at the sight of Sebastian with his shirt unbuttoned at the neck and with his hair messier than he had ever seen it.

"I should say the same thing to you," Kurt replied, smirking at Sebastian. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I've got time." The other boy grinned at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Kurt said. "A little nervous..."

Sebastian's eyes glinted at the admission.

"Worried that what you won't be good enough?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well not me personally," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm barely needed actually..."

"Wait, you don't have solo?" Sebastian looked genuinely shocked. "But your club is tiny right?"

"Yeah well compared to yours it is," Kurt rolled his eyes again. "But Rachel's gets the main song and then in the group number everybody else usually gets a line."

"Well that's pretty good." Sebastian made a face. "In the Warblers no one stands out unless you're a lead soloist."

"You guys are amazingly synchronised…" Kurt said, thinking back to when he saw them at Dalton and then at sectionals.

"It's hardly fair that I haven't heard you sing," Sebastian said suddenly and he raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Sing me your line?"

"Did you forget the part where I'm your competition?" Kurt asked. "Because I certainly didn't."

"Oh come on!" Sebastian said elbowing Kurt gently. "It's like what? Half an hour until we have to perform, there's no time for diabolical plans…"

"I can't," Kurt said and when Sebastian elbowed him again, harder this time added; "Not just because of me, we've got something….special planned and I don't want to ruin it."

"Special?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Sorry," Kurt elbowed Sebastian playfully. "That's confidential."

"It's not a Pink medley is it?" Sebastian turned to look at him face on, his expression panicked.

"No…?" Kurt asked, wondering what Sebastian what was on about.

"Oh," Sebastian said, relief plain in his voice and Kurt laughed out loud.

"You guys are doing a Pink medley aren't you?" he laughed again and Sebastian huffed.

"Shut up!"

"Oh I think it's great," Kurt grinned. "Pink's awesome."

Sebastian groaned, shooting Kurt a lopsided grin and Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat. With his ruffled hair and bizarre outfit (he wasn't wearing shoes,) Sebastian looked the least put together Kurt had ever seen him and the urge to touch Sebastian was becoming hard to ignore.

"Don't tell Blaine," Sebastian pleaded, obviously unable to his smile and Kurt tried to focus. "If he knows, he'll tell Wes and then I would be in so much crap."

"Don't know if I can do that…" Kurt pretended to think. "No, I think I will tell him."

"You do that," Sebastian placed his palm on the wall, leaning in so that his face was dangerously close to Kurt's. "And I'll tell Blaine you spied on us."

Although Sebastian's words were said teasingly, the intensity of his gaze and his closeproximity made Kurt's heart stutter and he twisted away, folding his arms in mock resignation.

"Fine," he sighed exaggeratedly. "But at least I know what you're doing now…"

"I can't believe I slipped up…" Sebastian laughed and added teasingly; "I should learn to keep my guard up around you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt blushed heavily, thankful that he wasn't facing Sebastian.

"Not my fault you have a big mouth," he said breezily. "What song are you singing lead?"

He turned back to Sebastian, careful to look at the space above his head rather than the boy himself.

"Not telling," Sebastian said stoutly. "If you're not going to tell me yours, then I won't tell you mine."

"I could just guess Pink songs you know…" Kurt waggled his eyebrows. "Is it U+ Ur Hand?"

"No!" Sebastian snorted. "Even if you guess it I'm not telling you, you'll find out soon enough."

"Fine." Kurt frowned at him but before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sebastian! Kurt!"

Josh.

Both Sebastian and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys," the boy in question said as he came over to where they were standing. Unlike Sebastian he was wearing casual and in his hand he was holding his ticket.

"Hey," Sebastian nodded at him smiling.

"Hi," Kurt smiled at him. "You here to support Blaine?"

"Yep," Josh nodded, giving Kurt a teasing grin. "We have a good chance of winning this year…"

Sebastian snorted and Kurt shook his head at the two of them.

"You'll both be sorry when we win." He said.

"Sure…" Josh said, him and Sebastian exchanging smiles. "Anyway what are you guys doing here?

"I was waiting for my Dad but I think he's late…" Kurt said and the looked at Sebastian. "Why are you here anyway? You really should be getting dressed…"

Josh looked down at Sebastian's feet and snorted.

"Yeah," he laughed. "You're not wearing any shoes."

"I came to see you," Sebastian said, looking at Kurt and taking him by surprise. "I came by your dressing room but you weren't there so I came here."

"Oh," Kurt said dumbly. "I bet they thought you were spying huh?"

"Yeah," Sebastian laughed and Josh jumped in again.

"Hey Seb?" he asked, a strange expression crossing over his face. "I was talking to Blaine last night and he mentioned something about a guy?"

Kurt tensed, he had been blocking out the memory of Sebastian's hurried departure and the possible reason behind it and he was in no mood to start freaking out about it, especially with regionals only 20 minutes away.

"I have to go," he smiled wanly at the two of them. "I have last minute preparations to do, for the surprise…"

He raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, trying to repress the nervous feeling that was beginning to creep up on him and he suspected that the feeling was not all because of the impending competition.

"Oh… Okay…" Sebastian examined him closely, looking between him and Josh.

"See ya Kurt!" Josh grinned at him. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Kurt smiled one more time before walking out of the foyer into the back stage area, keeping his mind completely centred on the competition and not on the boy behind him.

"Sit down gentlemen!" Kurt crowed as Sebastian and Blaine approached the table that Kurt had saved for them at the Lima Bean, two days after regionals.

Kurt had already ordered their coffees and had also bought biscotti for each of them and as Blaine neared the table his face broke out into a grin.

"Biscotti!" He grinned at Kurt as he sat down, eyeing the cookiesexpectantly.

"Hello Kurt," Sebastian said, his face blank as he sat down and Kurt supressed a laugh.

"Go ahead, have one…" He told Blaine, gesturing towards the plate.

"Thank you!" Blaine said, grinning. "What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Kurt flashed both him and Sebastian a smile. "It's on me, oh and that's yours…" he pointed at Blaine's coffee and then the one next to it. "And that's yours, Seb."

"Thanks." Sebastian took the coffee and gave Kurt another blank stare.

"Seriously you don't have to buy all this…" Blaine said, waving his uneaten piece of biscotti in the air. "Here let me pay for at least half…"

"No!" Kurt shook his head. "Consider it my treat, a celebration of sorts..." He finished a sly grin, his eyes on Sebastian.

"Oh fine!" Sebastian said, his huff of exasperation breaking his previous façade. "Go on, I know you want to…"

"Want to what?" Kurt asked innocently and Blaine chuckled quietly.

"You won," Sebastian folded his arms in resignation. "Well done."

"Thank you!" Kurt bit his lip, trying to stop the grin that he could feel trying to escape.

"Go on…" Sebastian muttered. "Tell us how happy you are, I know you want to."

Sebastian was trying to frown but Kurt could see the hint of smile on his lips. He blushed and focused his eyes on to Sebastian own.

"I can't believe we're going to New York!" He said clapping his hands, all the pent up excitement making his words rushed. He still hadn't often over the joy of winning regionals and he had been waiting for this moment for days.

"I'm happy for you," Blaine said, sounding completely sincere. "You guys deserved it."

"Really?" Kurt asked curiously. "Because I can totally understand if you hate my guts right now."

"Well I'm upset, we really wanted to win," Blaine shook his head ruefully. "But you guys were better and you deserved to win especially seeing as you did original songs."

"You guys were great as well," Kurt said honestly. "Raise your glass brought the house down…"

"Thanks!" Blaine said.

Sebastian shifted in his seat, looking anywhere but Kurt.

"And Sebastian…" Kurt said, unable to stop the massive grin from taking over his face. "Who Knew was absolutely amazing."

Watching Sebastian's face light up at the words, Kurt felt the familiar pang of wistful sadness. Sebastian wasn't his and never would be and the thought made Kurt's good mood deflate and he pulled his lips into a bright smile.

"Really?" Sebastian asked, a hint of genuine worry in his voice. "You're not just saying that?"

"No," Kurt said rolling his eyes and he pushed his feelings of sadness away, knowing full well that he would only be feeling it later on.

"You were great as well," Sebastian said, grinning at Kurt. "Your one line was nicely done."

"Thank you," Kurt laughed. "Although I don't my one line matched up to your solo…So I guess you technically win that one…"

"You really liked it?" There was a strange earnestness to Sebastian's voice that Kurt had never heard before as he spoke.

"You were amazing and that's the last time I'm saying it, you do not need an ego boost."

"True," Sebastian winked and Kurt was unable to stop his face from turning pink.

"I told you he would like it," Blaine said to Sebastian and Kurt looked between the two in curiosity.

"What?" he asked.

"Well," Blaine said. "Sebastian was freaking out backstage, like I've never seen anyone that nervous. Especially when I mentioned New Directions were sitting in the audience…"

"Oh shut up," Sebastian groaned and Kurt could see he had turned a faint shade of red. "I wasn't that nervous."

"Yeah you were," Blaine nodded, grinning. "But it went fine, so you're good."

"Oh I'm more than good," Sebastian said arrogantly and Kurt laughed.

"You were nervous?" He asked playfully. "Wh-"

"No!" Sebastian half shouted and then he lowered his voice. "We are not talking about this anymore…"

"Fine," Blaine said pointedly. "New topic, I think you like someone."

Both Kurt and Sebastian choked on their coffee.

"What?" Sebastian spluttered.

"You heard me," Blaine said firmly. "I was talking to Josh a couple of nights ago when he was over at my house, because you know I won't see him for three weeks when I go to Florida," Blaine paused, going a furious red. "And we both agreed that you like someone, so who is it?"

"Look," Sebastian blushed. "There is this guy but I don't think he feels the same and we're just friends okay?"

Blaine stared at Sebastian in shock and Kurt was sure he was doing the same himself.

Kurt hadn't expected Sebastian so admit so easily and that only meant that he was actually serious about this mystery boy. Kurt blanched at the thought, head pounding as his brain conjured up images of Sebastian spending time with someone else. A flare of jealousy ran through him and he felt his stomach twist. He really didn't want to be having conversation with Sebastian now or at all actually and all Kurt wanted to do was go home. And even though they had only been there ten minutes at most, Kurt decided to do just that.

"I knew it!" Blaine exclaimed. "See Josh told me-"

"I have to go," Kurt interrupted, trying to sound apologetic as he could as he stood up from his chair. "I completely forgot, I have to help my Dad with something." His voice shooks as he spoke and he quickly grabbed his satchel.

"Bye!" He called out, already half way to the door, hoping that his tears would hold until he got home.

Thankful that he had parked his car close to the entrance of the Lima Bean, Kurt half ran to car, wishing that he had thought to use a better excuse, if Sebastian or Blaine had realised before today, they certainly would at least suspect that something was up with Kurt.

"Damn it," Kurt cursed, unlocking his door and clambering inside. He closed the door and looked around, suddenly at a loss of what to do. No one was home and he barely had any money, having left his card at home and having spent most of the small change he had on the biscotti. His stomach squirmed at the reminder and he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. It wasn't fair.

"Kurt?" A muffled voice asked from outside the car and Kurt looked out the window in surprise.

Sebastian was standing outside his car and tapping on the window. He looked worried and Kurt could guess why.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to disguise the lump in his throat with a cough. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you come out?" Sebastian asked instead of answering and Kurt felt his heart thump uneasily. There was no way he was going out so Sebastian could question him about his strange behaviour or worse rip his heart with a rejection because he already knew. Still he couldn't ignore the other boy so Kurt comprised and wound down his window.

"Hey," Kurt said, trying to inject a bit of cheer into his voice.

"Yeah, hey…" Sebastian eyed him for a moment, his eyes readable. "Look, I needed to tell you, I know."

"Kn-Know what?" he asked, hoping against hope that Sebastian meant that he had leotard under his bed and not the fact that Kurt was practically in love with him.

"I know," Sebastian repeated and he looked sad. "I mean at first I thought I was imagining things but the more it went on, the more I saw.

"Oh," Kurt muttered faintly.

"I mean I know this has got to be hard for you," Sebastian continued, looking uncomfortable. "What with Josh and everything-"

"Wait Josh?" Kurt asked, unsure if he was missing something.

"Well yes Josh," Sebastian looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's got to be tough knowing the guy you like is in a committed relationship… and Blaine and Josh are always pushing it into other people's faces."

"I'm sorry, Blaine and Josh?" Kurt asked, realisation dawning on him. "You think I like Blaine, don't you?"

"Wait you don't?" Sebastian looked confused.

"Of course I don't!" Kurt laughed bitterly. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well you're always sad when relationships are brought up and lately you've been kind of distant and I just thought-"

"That wasn't because of Blaine," Kurt said and he hated that he sounded a little hysterical. God Sebastian was so stupid, how could he think that Kurt liked Blaine? The thought made Kurt want to laugh but it also made him want to scream, he was so over this.

Placing his key in the ignition he looked over to Sebastian. "Blaine's not the one I like."

There. He had done it. He had finally made the leap and said the words that would end his friendship with Seb. Now Sebastian would know and he would never want to see Kurt again, it would be too awkward for him and too horrible for Kurt to bear.

"Oh," Sebastian looked shocked and he stared at Kurt, eyes wide. "You mean?" he pointed to himself and mouthed silently. "Me?"

"Goodbye Sebastian," Kurt said, unable to keep his voice free from the despair that was flooding him as he started the car.

"Wait, no!" Sebastian said frowning. "Kurt-"

"Go back inside," Kurt said thickly and he drove away, careful not to look at Sebastian; leaving the other boy standing alone in the car park.

Meanwhile, at the Hudson-Hummel home, Dave Karofsky stood out on the veranda, watching the cars go by and waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

With tears streaming down his face, Kurt turned into his street, careful to keep his eyes on the road and not on his vibrating phone that was lying on the passenger seat beside him. The drive between his house and the Lima Bean was only 20 minutes long but in that time; Sebastian had managed to call a total of 11 times. Kurt could only be thankful that it was on silent, he didn't know if he would have been able to listen to the opening thirty seconds of Teenage Dream 11 times. It was stupid Kurt knew, Teenage Dream hadn't been their song or anything, it was just that, at that moment anything that reminded Kurt of Sebastian seemed to claw its way into Kurt's mind, leaving him feeling rejected and alone all over again. All he wanted to do was go into his thankfully empty house and cry; which was overly melodramatic even for him, especially seeing as he had known this was coming. There had never been any chance of Sebastian wanting to be with him and the fact that Sebastian had thought that he had liked Blaine had made it worse, that the idea of "Kurt and Sebastian" was so obviously impossible that Sebastian hadn't even considered it.

"Dammit," Kurt gasped as he pulled over in front of his house. He was so stupid, how had he allowed this to happen? With tears blurring his vision, he grabbed his phone, stuffing it deep inside his coat pocket and got out of the car. As he made his way around his car and started towards his front door, two things happened at once, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he spotted someone standing under the porch.

Karofsky.

Kurt felt his stomach drop as he met the taller boy's eyes from across the lawn. The fading afternoon light meant that Kurt couldn't see Karofsky's expression and it terrified him. Kurt's palms grew sweaty when he realised that no one was home but him and making a rash decision he reached a hand inside his coat pocket. Pressing the answer button on his phone, he hoped that whoever was on the other line could hear him.

"Karofsky," Kurt said loudly, his voice shaking. "What are you doing at my house?"

Kurt watched as Karofsky straightened up and took a step towards him. He heard a faint beep and he felt sick, realising that whoever had been on the phone had hung up. He hated how he instantly hoped it was Sebastian, that despite everything that had just happened, Kurt knew he could rely on him.

"We need to talk," he said and Kurt took a step back, the intensity of Karofsky's stare making his heart beat faster.

"No, we don't." Kurt tried to speak without emotion, holding Karofsky's gaze.

"Yes we do," Karofsky said, his voice more earnest than before and the sincerity made Kurt freeze in confusion. "Where we left things before, it wasn't right."

"Well of course it wasn't right," Kurt said, trying to keep his voice under control. "But I still don't see why you're here."

"I needed to take care of things," Karofsky began and Kurt could see that he was cracking his knuckles.

"No," Kurt burst out, backing away further. "We have neighbours; they'll hear you and call the police."

"What? No!" Karofsky cried incredulously. "I'm not here to beat you up!"

Kurt glared at him, crossing his arms but admittedly he felt better at the other boy's words. "Then why are you here?"

"To apologise," Karofsky said simply and Kurt gaped at him.

"Excuse me?" he silently wondered if he was hearing things.

"I need to apologise to you," Karofsky began and Kurt felt another jolt of surprise run through him. "For so many things, I uh…"

Karofsky was obviously uncomfortable and he had begun to crack his knuckles again only Kurt could now see that it was more of a nervous gesture than a threatening one.

"Why don't you sit down?" Kurt sighed and gestured to the small seat that sat under the living room window. Karofsky nodded tersely and the two of them moved towards the bench and Kurt was careful to keep his distance from the jock. Despite Karofsky's claims, Kurt was still wary of the other boy and he wasn't taking any chances.

Sitting down, Kurt took the time to scrutinise the other boy properly and he was surprised to see that Karofsky not only looked thinner and had longer hair but he also looked happier somehow.

"Look," Karofsky exhaled loudly. "I'm- I'm-"

Kurt waited patiently as Karofsky made a choked sound and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Karofsky's voice broke as he spoke. "I was so stupid and everything I did was so horrible. I was scared and I didn't, I didn't-"

Kurt felt a pang of sympathy for the taller boy and it surprised him. Karofsky was so changed and everything from the way he spoke to the way he held himself was different.

"I didn't understand," Karofsky said recovering control of his voice. "I saw you as a threat and I was so jealous that you knew who you were that I got angry and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have."

Kurt made a small sound of surprise at Karofsky's words, it was more than he had expected and the raw sincerity made him pause.

He knew he had to make a decision, one that would impact both of them.

"I-" Kurt began, taking a deep breath.

"No, I'm not finished," Karofsky held up a shaky hand. "And I shouldn't have kissed you, I let my, my fears get to me and I… I'm ugh, I'm so sorry."

Kurt watched as the other boy buried his face in his hands and it was as if a heavy weight had been lifted from Kurt's shoulders. He didn't think he could ever forget what David had done and he knew he would probably never be friends with him, the memory of Karofsky's constant taunting and how it had made him feel was too fresh and immediate. But this was bigger than him and he felt a strange sense of responsibility for making sure that David didn't hate himself.

"I accept your apology," Kurt said, proud of how strong he sounded. "And I forgive you."

"What?" David looked up, clearly shocked. "Are, are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, smiling a little. "I am."

"But why? What I did was, was so…" Karofsky looked down again, his expression full of self-loathing.

"I know what it's like, to do things you regret and to be confused about who you are," Kurt confessed, looking at his hands. "I can't judge you, especially now that you've apologised."

"I didn't come here expecting for you to forgive me," David said awkwardly. "But thank you…"

"Why you come here then?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Um well back in Philly I met a couple of guys who are…" David paused, flushing slightly. "Like me and when I told them about everything they didn't run away like I expected and I uh, I realised that I should make things right with you…"

"That's great," Kurt said sincerely. "I'm glad you have that support."

"Yeah, they're great…" David said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Are you out in Pennsylvania?" Kurt asked.

"Um, well not officially but my friends all know and I'm planning on telling my Dad soon so it's a start…" David said hesitantly. "I don't think I'm ready to come out to everyone yet, I'm not as strong as you…"

"You can be," Kurt said and he hesitantly moved a little closer to David, the weirdness of giving advice to his former bully receding a little. "With me, it was always pretty obvious that I was different, there was no use denying it really…You do it in your own time, you don't have to do anything until you think you're ready."

"How do you know when you're ready?" David asked and Kurt frowned a little.

"I can't really help you with that," he admitted. "The only person who can is you, you just need to take that leap…"

David sighed.

"You'll get there," Kurt reassured him. "It takes time."

"Thanks," David muttered, wringing his hands.

The two sat in silence for a while, David looking down at his feet and Kurt staring at the road.

The strangeness of the situation was not lost on Kurt and remembering all the days he had spent resenting David it was hard to connect that David with the one who was sitting next to him. He still felt a little on edge, especially since the tension that came from seeing David waiting at his front door hadn't disappeared yet. But he recognised that despite their differences he and David shared similar experiences and even if he could not entirely get over what had happened, he didn't want the other boy to suffer more than he had to, especially when Kurt had so much empathy for his situation.

The screeching of tires interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a familiar car pull up alongside the house. He felt his body tense when he realised who it belonged to.

Sebastian.

He had almost forgotten that someone had called him and he felt his heart constrict when Sebastian emerged from his car, his expression frantic.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" he called out, jogging over to the porch. Kurt didn't say anything and he watched as Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, finally noticing David beside him.

"Is that…?" He asked Kurt, not taking his eyes away from David who was looking between Kurt and Sebastian in confusion.

"Sebastian," Kurt took a deep breath. "This is David Karofsky."

Sebastian's reaction was immediate.

"You son of a bi-" Sebastian lunged for the taller boy and Kurt jumped up blocking his path.

"No stop!" He said, grabbing the sides of Sebastian's arms. "Let me explain!"

"Explain?" Sebastian laughed bitterly. "I think you should, I call you and when you finally pick up all I can hear is you saying 'Karofsky, What are you doing at my house?' Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Kurt cringed and sagged a little. "I'm sorry; that wasn't fair on you…"

Sebastian made a noise of frustration and he freed himself from Kurt's grip making Kurt flinch. "Please explain Kurt, I don't understand what he's doing here." He glared at Karofsky who cringed.

"Kurt, I can go if you want," David muttered.

"That's probably best," Kurt admitted, shooting him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," David grimaced. "I'll see you…."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "When you're ever in Ohio, you can drop by if you want…."

Sebastian made a noise of disbelief.

"Um yeah…" Dave gave him grateful smile. "Thanks Kurt, for everything."

"Bye David," Kurt said as David gave him a final wave before pushing his hands in his pockets and making his way down the drive and onto the street.

Kurt turned to Sebastian, feeling his stomach tighten with nerves.

"Explain," Sebastian said firmly and Kurt couldn't quite decipher his expression.

"Okay…" he said and gestured towards the bench, deciding it would be better that they were sitting down, that way Kurt could avoid actually looking at Sebastian and not be reminded of the events that had happened earlier on in the day.

The two of them sat down and if it had been any other day Kurt would have laughed at the way their movements were completely in sync.

"So…" Sebastian nudged him gently. "Please explain because I have no idea what the hell is going on, why are you and that bastard so buddy-buddy?"

"Well," Kurt sighed. "When I saw David here-"

"David? So he's David now huh?" Sebastian asked angrily and Kurt held up a finger.

"Let me finish, When I saw David here, I panicked which was why when you called, I had to make sure whoever was on the line knew what was going on," Kurt shook his head. "I'm sorry I got you worried..."

"Don't be sorry," Sebastian muttered incredulously. "If anything like that happens again, I want you to tell me."

Kurt swallowed hard at Sebastian's words, it really wasn't fair.

"Please don't say things like that," he blurted out before he could stop himself and Sebastian gave him a questioning look.

"Wh-" he began to ask something but Kurt held up his finger again, sighing heavily.

"Anyway, after you hung up-"

"I didn't hang up," Sebastian interrupted. "You disconnected on me. Which scared me even more, I thought he going to beat the shit out of you…"

"So did I at first…" Kurt admitted.

"Why was he here?" Sebastian asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, if you would just let me talk…"

"Sorry, sorry…" Sebastian muttered sheepishly.

"He wanted to apologise," Kurt said after a few seconds and Sebastian let out an exclamation of surprise.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," Kurt met Sebastian's eyes. "He told me he was sorry for everything and he uh explained why he did it-"

"Bullshit," Sebastian interrupted again. "There is no good explanation for harassing someone like that."

"He wasn't making excuses," Kurt said quietly. "He was just telling me why he reacted the way he did, he wasn't justifying it."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment and Kurt almost wished he could see his expression but he kept his gaze on his shoes.

"Why did he?" Sebastian asked finally. "Act the way he did, I mean."

"Because he was scared," Kurt said, finally looking up at Sebastian. "Because he felt alone and threatened. He didn't like how powerless he felt, especially when he could see me everyday at school being myself."

"That doesn't make it better," Sebastian interjected fiercely.

"I'm not saying it does," Kurt said. "But you must understand, even a little bit…."

"Yeah I guess I do…" Sebastian looked away, deflating a bit and Kurt clenched his hands into fists, the urge to rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder becoming unbearable.

"He's doing much better now though," Kurt said, trying to remain cheerful. Now that David had left, he couldn't stop thoughts of Sebastian and Sebastian liking someone else from invading his mind. "Apparently he's got some gay friends who are supporting him which is good…"

"That is good," Sebastian said and then he added warily; "You guys aren't friends though right? I can see that you've forgiven him which I think is insane but please tell me you didn't agree to being friends…?"

"No I didn't," Kurt admitted and Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief. "I have forgiven him yes, but I can't forget and I don't want to. Now that we've talked I think we can both move on and get on with our lives you know?"

"I didn't know it was bothering you," Sebastian sounded ashamed. "I thought that in these last few weeks you weren't worrying about it anymore…"

"I haven't been," Kurt said honestly. "But I think that I needed that closure, when I saw him waiting in front of my house it was like I was living one of my nightmares…"

Oh Kurt," Sebastian said and Kurt gave him a look.

"Don't," he said. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can…" Sebastian muttered.

Kurt leaned back against the bench, breathing in deeply and he found himself enjoying the silence. Without either of them talking, it was easy to pretend their conversation in the car park hadn't happened.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said abruptly.

"Don't be sorry," Kurt said. "I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"No not that," Sebastian said and Kurt's stomach dropped. "About what you said in the car park-"

"No," Kurt said hurriedly. "Please can we not talk about this?"

"I think we should," Sebastian said, turning so that he was facing Kurt directly.

"No," Kurt tried to keep his voice confident. "I really really don't think we should, I mean I would be perfectly happy if we just forgot about the whole thing and never told anyone that it happened, especially Blaine-"

"Kurt," Sebastian began but Kurt cut him off.

"Or!" he said. "Or I would totally understand if you think it's going to be weird and that you think we shouldn't be friends, well I mean I don't want that but if that's what you want I totally understand just as long as-"

"Kurt!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Please can we not talk about this?" Kurt continued helplessly. "We really don't need to draw it out; a lot's happened today and now that I know you like someone I'll totally back off because-"

"God please just listen to me!" Sebastian half shouted with exasperation. "It's you, you idiot!"

"What?" Kurt finally paused for breath, unsure of what the other boy was saying.

"It's you," Sebastian repeated, running a hand through his hair nervously. "The person I mentioned at the Lima Bean, I was talking about you."

"No," Kurt whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. "No it's not, don't be stupid…"

"You're the one who's being stupid." Sebastian muttered, crossing his arms. "I haven't hooked up with anyone for months, Kurt. I just kept thinking of you with your stupid laugh and your fucking eyes and I just…."

Kurt stared at him open-mouthed. This could not be happening, Sebastian was obviously confused, there was no way he was saying these things. Kurt thought back to all their coffee dates and tried to apply what Sebastian was saying, it wasn't possible that what he was saying could be the truth.

"I just like you okay?" Sebastian continued not looking at Kurt.

"But… The car park?" Kurt half whispered, frozen in place.

"I thought you liked Blaine!" Sebastian said with frustration. "And then when you confessed I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, I'm still not sure actually…"

"Are," Kurt mumbled, his heart racing. "Are you sure? You could be mistaken, it could be like with Blaine and you could just like the idea of me-"

"You don't think I would know?" Sebastian asked. "I may not have a lot of experience with this sort of stuff but I know myself Kurt, I know what I'm feeling…"

If Kurt wasn't feeling so lightheaded and confused he probably would have laughed at how uncomfortable Sebastian looked while talking about his feelings but all he could manage was a sharp intake of breath.

"But what happened to 'I don't do relationships'?" he asked desperately, trying to keep the hope that was building inside him from entering his tone of voice.

"I don't," Sebastian confessed, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt felt himself stop breathing.

"But," Sebastian continued, catching Kurt's expression. "I want to try, I've never wanted to before I met you but it's all I can think about."

Kurt was unable to stop his lips from forming a small smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Who would have thought, Sebastian Smythe willing to ruin his reputation..."

"Oh shut up," Sebastian grinned at him and Kurt grinned back, the reality of the situation making him dizzy.

"I warn you though," Sebastian added, sounding self-conscience. "I can't promise I'll do everything right…"

"I don't expect you to," Kurt said, feeling slightly self-conscience himself. "The same thing applies to me as well; I'm completely new to this."

"We're really going to do this?" Sebastian asked sounding hopeful.

"If I can stand you for that long," Kurt teased.

"Very funny," Sebastian tried to glare at him but Kurt could see his lips curving into a smile.

Sebastian coughed and Kurt blushed heavily realising that he had been staring at Sebastian's lips longer than deemed socially appropriate.

"So…" he mumbled, wrenching his eyes away from Sebastian's mouth and trying to focus on his eyes instead.

"See something you like?" Sebastian asked teasingly and Kurt blushed harder.

"Maybe…" he muttered, once again unable to hide his grin.

"Me too," Sebastian said completely serious and he moved closer to Kurt.

"R-really?" Kurt stuttered a little.

"Of course you idiot," Sebastian laughed and their faces were so close together that Kurt could feel Sebastian's breath dance across his face.

"Kurt..." Sebastian said, meeting Kurt's eyes with an intense gaze of his own. "Can I, can I kiss you?"

Kurt stopped breathing.

"I mean, you don't have to," Sebastian began to babble nervously, taking Kurt's silence as a no. "I guess with the whole Karofsky thing and everything I-"

Making a split decision, Kurt grabbed Sebastian's face with both hands and cautiously pressed his lips to Sebastian's own.

Sebastian responded instantly, his slightly chapped lips moving softly against Kurt's. Kurt felt himself relax into the kiss, taking in the feel of Sebastian's mouth as it slid against his own and the way Sebastian's hands were gripping at his waist, bringing them closer together. Any worries that Kurt might have had about his own lack of experience were washed away and Kurt smiled into the kiss, for once feeling completely at ease. Eventually Sebastian broke away and Kurt exhaled dizzily, leaning his forehead against Sebastian's.

"Well?" Sebastian asked, sounding genuinely curious. "How was that?"

"Well…." Kurt pretended to think. "It was okay…"

"Oh really?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Yep," Kurt nodded, grinning manically and not caring.

"Then I guess I'll just have to try again then…"

"Yeah, you better-"

Oh.

Kurt could definitely get used to this.


	15. Epilogue

1st Date

Kurt and Sebastian's first date was ironically at the Lima Bean.

"The Lima Bean?" Kurt snorted over the phone, the night following Karofsky's visit.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked sounding offended. "You know they make good coffee."

"Yeah but we go there all the time…" Kurt rolled his eyes despite Sebastian not being able to see. "Don't you want to go somewhere a little more interesting?"

"We could go to my house…" Kurt could practically hear Sebastian winking over the phone.

"Har har." Kurt deadpanned, his stomach flipping at the idea of what Sebastian was implying. "Not what I meant."

"I just thought we should take it slow," Sebastian said uncomfortably. "You know, do it right…."

Kurt made a choking sound. "Really?" he asked, trying to keep the massive grin he wore from showing in his voice.

"Oh shut up," Sebastian said, sounding embarrassed and Kurt restrained himself from giggling.

"The Lima Bean is fine," he said. "I can't wait."

"I'll see you there," Sebastian said and Kurt swore he could hear him smiling over the phone.

2nd and 3rd

[From Sebastian]We should have dinner tonight

[To Sebastian]I only just saw you yesterday, eager are we? ;)

[From Sebastian]…

[To Sebastian]Lol. Dinner sounds great. When and where?-

[From Sebastian] :D Idk, you can pick.

[To Sebastian]Umm I don't know! As long as we don't go to Breadstix I don't mind…

[From Sebastian]Breadstix?

[To Sebastian]You've never been to Breadstix? Really?

[From Sebastian]Really. Is it a Lima thing?

[To Sebastian] I guess so; it's this crappy Italian restaurant that gives you unlimited breadsticks…

[From Sebastian] Huh. Trust me, the place I'm taking you to will be much classier. Wear a tie.

[To Sebastian] I thought I was choosing?

[From Sebastian] I changed my mind, you can choose next time :)

[To Sebastian] Fine, where are you taking me?

[From Sebastian] I'll pick you up at 6. See you then.

[To Sebastian] Tell me where you're taking me!

[To Sebastian] Sebastian?

[To Sebastian] …Answer me.

[To Sebastian] You suck.

-oOo-

[To Sebastian] Are you busy tomorrow night?

[From Sebastian] Depends, I might have a date.

[To Sebastian] ….

[From Sebastian] I'm kidding, yes I am free. Why?

[To Sebastian] I'm not sure if I want to ask you anymore…

[From Sebastian] :( I'll be good I promise.

[To Sebastian] Fine, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner again?

[From Sebastian] Didn't we go to dinner yesterday?

[To Sebastian] …So you don't want to go…?

[From Sebastian] Of course I do! Where are we going?

[To Sebastian] Breadstix! :D

[From Sebastian] ….I thought you hated that place….

[To Sebastian] Oh I do…

[From Sebastian] Then why…?

[To Sebastian] If you haven't experienced Breadstix, you haven't lived. Meet me there at 7?

[From Sebastian]You're not going to pick me up? :(

[To Sebastian] You live in Westerville.

[From Sebastian] Good point. I'll see you tomorrow.

6th Date

"I cannot believe you made me sit through that. You owe me one."

They were walking out of the Westerville movie theatre, a careful distance between them as they made their way to the small botanical gardens next to the theatre.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad…"

"Not that bad?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "By the end, I lost count of how many clichés there were."

"It's a romantic comedy Sebastian; it's supposed to be clichéd."

"This whole thing is unbelievably clichéd," Sebastian grumbled and Kurt frowned, immediately understanding. "I can't believe we just watched a rom-com, how teen movie of us…"

"Sorry, I'll let you uh pick next time," he said, trying to sound casual as they turned into the entrance of the gardens. "I know you didn't want to see this…"

It had been private worry for Kurt, the idea that Sebastian would get bored with him. What was worse though was that Kurt had always dreamed of a relationship that involved all the usual clichés and although he knew that it wasn't what he wanted anymore he constantly had to restrain himself from saying or doing things would make Sebastian uncomfortable. They were taking things slow which mean that that despite his nature, Kurt wasn't pushing anything and neither was Sebastian.

"Hey," Sebastian turned his head, shooting Kurt a quizzical smile. "I don't mind, I said you could pick."

"Ah yeah I know," Kurt stuttered. "I know the whole rom-com thing, it was, it was a bit uh clichéd but-"

Sebastian laughed warmly making Kurt feel very self-conscience even though he and Sebastian were the only ones in sight.

"You think I don't want any romance don't you?" he asked and Kurt turned red. "Just because I have no idea what I'm doing doesn't mean you should not say what you want. You can be as clichéd as you want."

Kurt smiled. "I don't think you mean that…"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I do."

"Let's hold hands," Kurt suggested, grinning. "It'll be cute."

"Uhh," Sebastian looked momentarily frazzled but catching Kurt's smirk he narrowed his eyes. "You play dirty Hummel."

"I do," Kurt agreed, winking; a little surprised at his own boldness.

"Really?" An almost predatory look graced Sebastian's face and he stopped in the middle of the path.

"Uhuh-" Kurt began but his next words were swallowed up by the gentle press of Sebastian's mouth against his. Kurt melted into the kiss, smiling as Sebastian tangled their hands together.

"How clichéd of you," he mumbled when Sebastian broke away for air, his lips tracing Kurt's jawline.

"Shut up…" Sebastian murmured against Kurt's throat.

9th Date

"Your paragraph structure is terrible…" Sebastian said from where he was sitting at Kurt's desk. Kurt glared at him and waved the exercise book he had been flipping through in the air.

"I could say the same thing about your maths ability," he said, crossing his arms. "None of this makes any sense."

They were in Kurt's bedroom, Sebastian sitting at the desk and Kurt sprawled across the small couch in the corner. They had initially planned to go see a movie at the Lima theatre seeing as Sebastian had a free period that afternoon and McKinley regularly got out half an hour before Dalton. But as Kurt had been seeing Sebastian so regularly his studies had suffered drastically and he had reluctantly cancelled the movie, preparing for an afternoon of studying. He hadn't planned on Sebastian studying with him but the other boy had insisted, saying that he would help with Kurt his English. Kurt suspected that he was hoping for an impromptu make out session but so far Sebastian had been engrossed in criticising Kurt's English paper.

"Did I at least get the answers right?" Sebastian asked, grinning hopefully at Kurt.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Kurt said looking down at the messy scrawl. "I think organisation is your problem, you need to set out your work neatly so that you can actually read it."

"But it's all in here," Sebastian tapped his head and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Can you read this Seb?" he asked pointing to the barely legible equations in the exercise book. Sebastian stood up and moved so that he was looking over Kurt's shoulder.

"Um, Sine equals three over y…?" Sebastian mumbled his eyes eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Not even close," Kurt said, fighting a laugh.

Sebastian exhaled loudly and flopped on the couch beside Kurt. "Well I'm bored."

"Too bad," Kurt said firmly. "I still need to finish my paper and you have a trig test tomorrow."

"I have a test tomorrow?" Sebastian asked and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yes! Oh god you haven't even studied have you?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Sebastian said grinning widely. "You're such a mother hen."

Kurt frowned and crossed his arms. "That's not funny."

"Yes it was," Sebastian inched closer to him. "Admit it."

"Nope," Kurt stuck his chin out. "Now I'm going to finish my paper and you're going to revise."

"Or…" Sebastian's breath fanned across Kurt's face. "We could do something else…"

Kurt's breathing quickened and he blushed, making Sebastian chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sebastian murmured and Kurt sighed regretfully.

"No, we have to study…" he said and Sebastian made a small noise of disappointment.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face dangerously close to Kurt's. "We've been studying for a good hour…"

"Mm…" Kurt felt his resolve weaken and he relaxed slightly making Sebastian hum in victory.

His lips were only an inch from Kurt's when Kurt's door burst open.

"Kurt?"

Kurt felt Sebastian stiffen beside him and his heart sunk.

"Hi Dad…"

12th Date

Kurt sipped at his mocha, trying not to stare at the door of the Lima Bean every few seconds. It was currently 11.45 on Saturday morning and Sebastian had said he would meet Kurt at 11.30, meaning that he was fifteen minutes late. Kurt had actually been a little early and he had managed to secure one of the booths that lined the walls.

Scanning the café, Kurt tapped his fingers against the hard wood of the table, feeling ridiculously eager to see Sebastian despite having seen him almost every second day in the past three weeks. They had definitely made use of Blaine's trip to Florida by going out regularly in both Westerville and Lima, gradually getting to know each other better without the distraction of Blaine's presence. Sebastian had talked over the phone to Blaine and Kurt had exchanged several texts but neither of them had mentioned their current situation or that they spent the majority of their time together. As far as Blaine was concerned, they were exactly the same as he had left them.

"I know Blaine and he'll probably wet himself with excitement." Sebastian had said, a week after they had started "going out". "I'd rather it be just you and me for the moment…"

"But doesn't he at least suspect?" Kurt had wanted to know. "Last month, when I left to go home back at the Lima Bean didn't you go back inside to say goodbye to him?"

"No…" Sebastian had admitted. "I stayed outside for a bit calling you and then when you finally picked up I drove straight to your house."

"Wait, so neither of us actually said goodbye to Blaine?"

"Oops."

Kurt smiled, remembering what had come after and he felt his cheeks go red. Although things hadn't progressed past heavy making out, Kurt was beginning to have a hard time keeping his thoughts under control, especially with things heating up between him and Sebastian. It was such a far cry from his life 2 months ago that Kurt had a hard time believing it.

"You look happy."

Kurt heard Sebastian before he saw him. The other boy was standing by the booth, smirking down at him.

"Not anymore," Kurt said, cocking his head to the side and Sebastian laughed. You can sit down if you want."

"Don't mind if I do." Sebastian said and instead of taking the seat opposite he squeezed himself into the spot next to Kurt.

"I got you coffee," Kurt said, trying not to focus on how he could feel Sebastian's body heat. "But it might be cold, which is your fault for being late."

"I lost track of time," Sebastian said, taking a deep sip from his coffee. "Sorry."

"You don't sound very sorry," Kurt said, feigning annoyance and Sebastian grinned.

"It was only 15 minutes!" he said. "Just be grateful I came at all."

Sebastian's voice was teasing and Kurt was once again struck by how playful Sebastian was when he wasn't pretending. He felt himself grow warm and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Oh I am," he said sarcastically. "So very grateful…"

Sebastian smirked.

"But," Kurt added. "This means we only have five minutes until Blaine gets here."

Sebastian paled, choking slightly on his coffee.

Blaine had returned from Florida the day before and he had texted both Kurt and Sebastian, asking if they wanted to meet at the Lima Bean the following day.

The two of them had agreed to meet up beforehand to decide whether they were telling Blaine about their not-quite-relationship. Kurt had argued that they didn't have to be at the Lima Bean to talk but Sebastian was adamant about not having that particular discussion over the phone.

"Five minutes?" Sebastian asked, sounding vaguely panicked. "Oh shit."

"We uh don't have to tell him…" Kurt mumbled, feeling awkward. "If that's what you want…"

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Of course I want to tell him!" he said incredulously. "It's how we're going to do it that I'm worried about."

"Oh…" Kurt said, trying not to sound too relieved.

But Sebastian must have heard it because after a second, Kurt felt a warm hand grasp his and he jolted in surprise.

"Are you holding my hand?" he asked Sebastian, a smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe…" Sebastian said, biting his lip and upon seeing Kurt's expression added hastily; "For uh for Blaine's benefit…"

"Blaine's benefit huh?" Kurt asked slyly, gripping Sebastian's hand a little tighter. "Really…"

"Ah yes," Sebastian said, grinning crookedly and Kurt laughed.

"Real smooth, Smythe." He rolled his eyes and turned his head to take a sip of his Mocha.

He immediately felt Sebastian's lips press against his jawline and he started, grateful that he didn't spill his drink.

"Seb!" he hissed. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian chuckled quietly, his hot breath making Kurt shiver before shifting away from Kurt slightly so that only their hands were touching.

"Sorry babe," Sebastian said, barely containing his self-satisfied smirk.

"Let me guess," Kurt said, feeling flustered. "That was for Blaine's benefit?"

Sebastian opened his mouth presumably to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What's for my benefit?"

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, looking up to see said boy standing by the booth, looking the same as he had three week ago only tanner.

"Hey…" Sebastian said, sounding nervous and Kurt felt Sebastian grip their joined hands tighter.

"Hey guys," Blaine grinned brightly at the two of them. "Can I sit?"

"Of course!" Kurt said, feeling a little nervous himself.

"So," Blaine said as he sat down. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Can't say I did," Sebastian said, smirking at Kurt who blushed while Blaine sent him a questioning look.

"Of course we did," Kurt interjected. "Don't mind Sebastian."

"Right," Blaine grinned at the two of them. "Well I just go get some coffee and maybe some biscotti? And I'll tell you about Florida if you want… "

"Sounds great," Kurt said warmly and Blaine walked over to the counter.

Sebastian heaved a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Kurt asked a little condescendingly.

"Oh shut up," Sebastian said easily. "But no it wasn't…"

"I think we should tell him after he tells us about Florida-" Kurt began but he was interrupted by Blaine who had come back to the booth.

I forgot my wallet-" he stopped midsentence, his eyes wide and both Sebastian and Kurt turned to look at him, Kurt's heart sinking when he saw that Blaine's gaze was fixed firmly on his and Sebastian intertwined hands.

"You're holding hands?"

Kurt shot Sebastian a panicked look but was surprise to see Sebastian looking calm.

"What is going on?" Blaine continued loudly, still rooted to the spot. "I-"

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Be quiet!"

Blaine grew silent and Kurt turned to look at Sebastian who still remarkably serene.

"While you were away, uh stuff happened and well," Sebastian said and he paused, making Kurt's breath catch in his throat. "Kurt, Kurt is my boyfriend."


End file.
